a cats tail
by kcctaiga
Summary: he never became what he was meant to be, but he became something greater than that, he above all else was human. Richard Grayson never became a legend but he was never bound for a normal life anyway (momma cat) (eventual traught)
1. lost little kitten

It all started with an accident, an accident they called it. I know English isn't my first language but I know that what happened was no accident, it was murder. Both of my parents were killed as the ropes on the trapeze snapped in the middle of their performance, a few moments later and I would have been on as well, but I wasn't so instead I got to watch my parents fall to the floor in a mangled heap of flesh that used to be two people, lucky me.

The police said nothing could be proved so the man who had murdered my parents would never see justice. He told me that they knew who did it but had no evidence to which his partner replied "Its not what we know its what we can prove"

The man who had first spoken to me, detective Gordon, looked at his partner and said "rookie, go wait in the car"

"What'd I do boss the man tried to argue,

Detective Gordon just looked at the man and said "car, now" a dangerous tone in his voice, I may be young but I had no questions about the fact that detective Gordon was threatening his partner.

Suddenly a younger man in an expensive suit comes up and talks to detective Gordon, I take this as my cue to leave, I hear them talking about orphanages and even juvenile detention centers. No matter what I can't let that happen I have to get out of here so I ran.

I ran and ran as fast as I could, and soon enough I found, myself in Gotham city, it was a dark and miserable city, polluted with crime and smog. I walked down an alley and behind me a man stirred, I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was. The man who had been behind me in the ally had now come to his feet, he looked at me with a crazed look in his eye and pulled out a knife. at that moment I knew that I was going to die.

I had never been so happy to be proven wrong. It was at that moment that I met my guardian angel, or more like guardian cat. As the man pulled back with the knife preparing to lunge at me, I braced myself, knowing that this was the end. As I said my last prayer and closed my eyes accepting the inevitable when I heard a dull thud followed by a large crack and then he hear a muffled groan.

After a moment of expecting the pain and it never coming I opened my eyes, what I saw next was not anything like I thought it would be. She was beautiful, she was graceful, clad in a skintight leather suit, and atop her head she wore a pair of goggles with red lenses that had cat ears. On her hip she had w long black leather whip that I later found out she had used on the man to save me.

She looked at me and said "hey kid, your parents never teach you not to go out alone at night in Gotham?" I was speechless, still In shock from the events that had unfolded she walks over and crouches down to my level and ruffles my hair saying "whats the matter cat got our tongue". After a moment of silence the smile drops off of her face as she lets out a sigh "seriously kid, this is no place to hang out at night, why don't you show me where you live, i'm sure your parents are worried sick"

With cold disdain I reply "I highly doubt that"

She smiled again and said "so you can speak after all" I looked down avoiding her eyes "what's wrong kid" she asks cocking her head to the side. I just stood there shaking, I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but my body was doing its best to not let me keep that promise. She puts her hands on my cheeks and lifts my face to look at her "how about we start with your name kitten"

"Richard mam" I say trying to look anywhere but in her eyes

She smiles at me brightly saying "mam? Where did someone in crime ally learn manners, quite the refreshing change of pace. Well Richard my name is Selina, Selina Kyle, tell me Richard whats your last name"

"Grayson mam, Richard Grayson" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well Richard Grayson, since you don't seem to want to go home, how would like to spend the night at my house." she offered

"really" I ask, I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth fall open, she nods giving me a small smile "thank you so much miss Selina"

No problem kitten she says as she scooped me up in her arms and we took off into the night.


	2. who's afraid of the big bad bat part 1

Selina arrived at her apartment, the boy she had been carrying had fallen asleep as she had traversed the Gotham skyline, she was quite surprised by the fact that a boy his age could be so unbothered by the heights and the sensation of falling. But he was no normal boy, that much Selina knew right away, she didn't know what about the boy had piqued her interest but something, he had a slight saunter to his stride that she could pick out of a crowd, was that it? She didn't think so, she wouldn't have just picked him up for being something out of the Monty Python ministry of funny walks. His eyes? They were bright and beautiful a shade of blue that held such vibrancy that it was very distinguishable, but she was not one to fall for someone batting their eyelashes, no she was too smart for that, wasn't she?

Then it struck her, Grayson, she had heard that name before, but where? That name had been in the news lately a few times, they had mentioned something about their son, but what? This was so frustrating she knew that name, but where?

Selina walked over to her laptop, opening the screen she typed in the password as the computer screen came to life, she pulled her internet browser and typed google into the address bar, but before she hit enter she stopped, it was right there on the front of her homepage. "Young couple falls to their deaths, nine year old son still missing" the headline read. How had she missed that, with all the time she had put into researching easy marks, how had she missed what was constantly on her Facebook feed accompanied by cries for justice against Falcone.

She looked at the boy his sleeping form looked so peaceful, she pitied the boy, he was so young but he had been through so much, Selina would have loved to just watch the small boy just sleep for the next few hours, but she had to sleep herself, she would talk to the boy in the morning. With that thought she began to head towards her room for a shower and then straight to bed.

The next morning Selina awoke with renewed vigor, during the night she had a dream, in the dream she was running from batman, being chased along the Gotham rooftops and just as the big bad bat had her cornered, he was tackled to the ground. On top of him was a young man in a suit similar to her yet more masculine, he was a striking young man with a powerful figure, the woman took off into the night confident that the young man was more than a match for the bat, their skills on par with the bat sporting experience and the boy in turn had the power of youth on his side.

Four years later

Selina strode along the rooftops of the Gotham city museum as Richard, or ocelot as he now called himself, watched from a distance. This was to be his first hands on job, he had supported her jobs before but from the comfort and safety of their apartment, the boy had an affinity for computer that boggled her mind, at the age of eleven he had hacked into the pentagon and played a "joke" on them, he set all of the building's monitors to play a twenty three hour loop of a video he found on the internet that he had dubbed as the "nyan cat video", she could only feel sorry for his victims after listening to the video's tune for more than three seconds. But tonight he was in the field, watching her work, taking notes and most of all watching for the big bad batman, she had managed to avoid him for the past several months straight with Richard's help, he was nothing if not helpful, whether cleaning the dishes or cleaning out a bank vault, his help was indispensable.

The boy was highly intelligent, wise beyond his years, a master tactician, fluent in fourteen different languages, and had a set of ninja skill that mad batman's disappearing act seem like a card trick, unfortunately he was also inexperienced and a hormonal teenage so for the time being he wasn't allowed to be any closer to the action. So yes the boy was useful but beyond that over the last four years he had become her apprentice yes but even more he had become her son. She loved the boy and as much as she had romantic feelings for Bruce he would never even come close to the love between a mother and her child.

Selina dreaded the first time that Bruce and Richard would fight, she had confidence in Richard's abilities but this was the batman she was talking about, very few were a match for him but if anyone was it was Richard, he had Bruce's intelligence and her agility.

As Selina approached the skylight she heard Richard come over the radio "Ocelot to Catwoman"

"What's up kitten, fashoned a name for yourself have you?", she chirped in return

"Two thing" he replied "one, please don't call me kitten you know how much I hate that."

that made her smirk, she knew he hated it but no matter how big and strong he got he would always be her little kitten "i'll try but no promises" she teased "and two?"

"Two tall dark and brooding inbound eta twelve minuets he's currently apprehending the penguin at twenty fourth and Lincoln avenue. Judging by his fight and the radio banter coming across police bandwidth you need to move fast."

Once again she was baffled by his intelligence, she wanted to know how he got his estimation but she by this time she realized that it was better not to question his calculations and instead decided to expedite her timeline.

She pressed her left hand against the skylight and turned it using her glass cutting claws to remove the glass from the skylight before descending using her whip as a rope to repel down. She knocked the guards unconscious and moving towards her quarry she heard her radio spark to life in her ear again. "Ocelot to Catwoman"

"Catwoman" she replies smugly satisfied with her work

"You took too long, bat is inbound, roughly 45 seconds till you should have visual on him" she hears over the radio. As if on cue exactly 45 on the nose later the bat made his appearance through the hole in the skylight.


	3. who's afraid of the big bad bat part 2

As batman glided down to the floor using his cape to slow his decent, he landed silently and gave Catwoman what was commonly referred to by those acquainted with him as the bat glare. Catwoman was used to this, she received it every time that they had met. Catwoman called across the radio "Catwoman to Ocelot"

"I'm already in route" she heard come across the radio. Selina loved that her son knew her so well.

"Thank you sweetie" she said

"Mom, can you stop calling me little kid names, please?" he begged over the radio she smirked

"No matter how old you get you'll always be mamma's little boy" she whispered as the batman was slowly closing the distance.

"Jesus mom" he sighed into her headset

He had been eager to confront the batman, he knew he shouldn't be but he wanted to truly test his mettle. Within seconds a smoke grenade dropped from the ceiling.

As the smoked filled the space between the bat and the cat, the batman lunged toward Catwoman attempting to seize her to stop her from fleeing, only to be knocked backwards by a boy in a black suit much like his.

Ocelot's veins felt like an electric charge was coursing through his veins with fear or anticipation he wasn't sure, this was the first time that he had seen the batman in person, he had observed him via cameras and the complicated observation network that spanned the entirety of Gotham city. He was about what ocelot guessed was six foot two maybe a hundred and eighty pounds but this number would be obviously skewed due to the excess gear and armor he was wearing.

Honestly he looked like something out of a Greek myth. His appearance was something akin to what ocelot imagined was what the Greeks thought Hades looked like, he was straight out a mural. Large imposing figure shrouded in darkness, a dark flowing black cape, and the cowl, the ears looked like horns and the vibrant eyes glowed in the eerie semi-lit room.

The statuesque hellion looked upon the boy awestruck but showing no outward sign of surprise, his figure was small not more than four and a half feet tall, and he couldn't have weighed more than one hundred pounds soaking wet. Despite his small stature his body was powerful and he was disciplined, most common thugs would scream in terror at the mere shadow of the batman and this boy had voluntarily thrown himself between the bat and the cat, the young boy looks to Catwoman and says, "get what we came for, I'll deal with the batman" before turning his back on her and focused his eyes on the bat ready to fight.

Batman had to admit that his form was nearly flawless, arms raised tucked in tight to avoid being grabbed and tense without being rigid. Weight rolled on to the balls of his feet ready to pounce, give chase or if need be doge and counter. His knees were slightly bent also ready to move at any second. Catwoman says in a concerned tone that seemed out of character for her "You sure?, I can stay if you want"

"I got this" he says not taking his eyes off of the bat, "we'll meet up later."

"Alright , if you need me I'll be just a call away" she says before bouncing away

"Don't worry about me" he says tightening his stance even more

As Selina begins to move for the door on the side of the room batman gives chase only to be cut off, almost literally, by a silver flash in front of his face. Ducking backwards he saw the boy from before still twirling midair with a silver blur circling around him, as the boy lands he crouches, in his hand he clasps a sword with a short curved blade, similar to a katana. Batman knew those type of blades, tanto knives, Japanese assassination weapons developed in the samurai era by ninja to combat the shogunate military.

The boy just glared at the man, "you should put that away before you hurt yourself" batman mocked the boy.

Ocelot just continued to glare at the man, inside he was trembling in both fear and anticipation but on the outside he calm, he avoided unnecessary movement and words so as to not let his body betray his mind, afraid that his voice would give his adversary an advantage. He reaches behind his back with both hands and grabbed a handful of shuriken, as he did the bat tensed his body.

The tension in the air was palpable as if they were waiting for a bomb to go off, each second felt like an eternity. Then when he couldn't take it this anymore ocelot snapped, he let loose a barrage of shuriken, the dark knight in turn threw a flurry of batarangs to meet them. One of his shuriken grazed the boys abdomen then and another embedded itself in his shoulder. After injuring the boy batman rushed in to deliver a strike, ocelots body reacted instinctively throwing himself high into the air before landing in the rafters deftly and diving behind an iron girder. Batman pursued the boy into the I-beams, landing he checked the area, he found no trace of the boy until he heard a series of small metallic clinks on the ground behind him.

Turning on his sonar vision, he quirked an eyebrow, the boy was clever he had taken the fight back to the ground, he was going to have to fight the boy on his terms. He was intelligent enough to manipulate his surrounding and force his enemy to go where he wanted, he had dropped caltrops of all, things small metal spikes.

He was agile, where had the boy learned to be fast and subtle enough to gain the upper hand on the world's greatest detective at his own game and cover his movements and he could hide from even the most sophisticated equipment in the world?

The batman heard a slight whistling sound, turning to his right he raised his gauntlet and heard several sharp tinks as shuriken embedded themselves in the Kevlar. He was surprised at the boy's resourcefulness, perhaps he shouldn't have been as he was trained by Gotham's greatest thief, Catwoman, but he was even more puzzling than the woman herself, she avoided him like a plague while he openly challenged him.

He was aggressive but not insane, he was highly intelligent but still morally skewed and his tactics showed ruthlessness not seen in thieves, psychopaths drew him out with brutal mass chaos while he was cold and calculating. "Hey kid" batman says

"The names ocelot" he snaps back, ocelot huh? Another cat but not a domesticated one, one that was wild and predatory, aggressive and territorial, capable of hunting solitary or organizing packs to hunt, the animal is powerful and versatile.

Impressed as he was with ocelot's performance, the boy was still on the wrong path and he had to be stopped "well ocelot, how do you think this is going to turn out?, if this is the best you've got I'm under whelmed" batman smirked at the boy.

"Catwoman was overwhelmed, you're underwhelmed, isn't anyone ever just whelmed" the boy quipped back "Well, I must say that I for one am simply whelmed, neither over or under"

Batman was not amused by the boy's carefree antics and seeing him relax slightly as the two bantered, narcissism he noted, a weakness to be exploited, keep him talking, get him to open up. "Really clever, aren't you" Batman antagonized

"Better than you old man" ocelot boasts proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

"You think so?" batman asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I know so" he says defensively.

Batman knows the boy is about to start closing up, going back to his silent self, it was now or never batman fired his grappling gun at the rafters above ocelot, propelling himself up and over the rafter before diving down at the boy. Ocelot rolled backwards before being punched backwards onto the caltrops he had dropped earlier.

The boy groaned as he landed "so not whelming" he said as he tried to pull himself up to look at the batman.

"Not half bad for an old man" smirked the batman.


	4. in my nature

Ocelot was in pain, he needed a way out and now, he had lost quite a bit of blood and it was catching up to him. Looking around at his surroundings what to do, with no options left he pulled out his last resort. Batman soon found himself looking down the barrel of a forty five. Batman knew his armor would protect him but he had to know, know if the kid was truly a killer, would he pull the trigger? The bat began walking forward, ocelot yelled, "Stop, back up"

Batman continued to march forward, the boy began to scramble backwards until his hand found another caltrop, he winced in pain and fell on his left side then he did something that made batman stop dead in his track. Batman was immune to the damage the pistol could do but the gun was no longer pointed at him, the gun was aimed directly at the two security guards that Catwoman had tied up earlier. Batman remained frozen for a minute, his worst fear had been confirmed with three words "I'll do it" he said firmly, batman couldn't take the chance. His voice was firm and confident.

Batman looked straight through his masked eyes, ocelot had regained his calm demeanor his voice never wavered and his hand was steady. After a moment ocelot broke the silence "drop the belt, you have five seconds to comply or I WILL fire" batman unclipped his belt and threw it to the ground, this boy wasn't afraid.

Batman had no doubt that the boy would fire and kill the hostages. "Put the gun down, we can talk this out"

"NO" he shouted "SHUT UP, you managed to distract me, it won't happen again" he had taken control of the situation and he wouldn't relinquish it again.

Fortune smiled on the unlucky guards today however as ocelot heard "hey kitten how you doing out there"

"Everything is under control" he said firmly

"Alright I'm done here, as soon as you can get out of there" catwoman said in her ear

"You're lucky day bat, I gotta go but just so you don't follow" he says pulling out a grenade with an insane smirk. "Play catch" he says tossing it at the guards.

A horrified batman rushes after it as ocelot takes off in the other direction, batman throws his fireproof cape around the guards and waits, after a second he hears a small pop, he looks over his caped shoulder throwing the unexpected development a contused look, he sees the shell of the grenade with smoke coming out the bottom, not a lot but it was there,

Cautiously he walked over and picked it up "hollowed out" he says inspecting it "cheeky bastard" he says smirking at the boy's cleverness, the boy himself was nowhere to be seen, batman looked for something, anything but no the boy was a ghost, he was untraceable. then the grim look returned to his face, the boy could have killed them so why didn't he? would he have really pulled the trigger or was that just a really great bluff that even the batman couldn't see through? with a sigh he picked up his belt and pulled out the grappling gun inside and made his exit.

Ocelot watched from a safe distance as batman exited the roof of the building before disappearing into the night. Having ditched the bat ocelot decided now would be a good time to return home, he had school tomorrow and if he fell asleep in class Selina might not let him go out again.

As he made his way across the rooftops he heard nearly silent footstep behind him. Ocelot immediately froze and pulled his gun on whatever unlucky soul had decided to tail him that night. "come out" he yell "I can see you". His bluff worked as a man stepped out of the shadows it was not however the bat.

The man was clad and black and orange armor with steel plates protruding from it. "who are you" ocelot barked at the man.

"Someone who is very interested in you" the man said.

"name, now" ocelot growled not in the mood for games.

"You can call me Slade, and I have been keep an eye on you young man" the man said curiously

"You see" Slade said in a calm voice "I'm an old acquaintance of Catwoman, once I heard that her performance had been altered, I became intrigued" the man explained "she is very skilled make no mistake about that but she is not a tactician. Her latest crimes showed a level of preparation and precision that she simply isn't capable of"

"Watch what you say about my partner asshole, I'm still holding a gun" ocelot growled at the man, something about him just made ocelot uncomfortable and on edge. His aura seeped blood lust and he was armed to the teeth.

Slade laughed throatily at that "that's good, a well delivered threat delivered from a position of power"

"nobody insults my partner" ocelot replies reminding himself to not give away anymore than he had to.

"loyalty an admirable quality and you paired it so well with a threat that reeked of ruthlessness and cold calculation" Slade replies, he was quite impressed with the boy he had exceeded all expectation "but you mistake me boy, that comment had nothing to do with your partner, it was not an insult but a compliment. Few people in the world are that good so tell me the truth boy did you plan those jobs for her?"

"what if I did" the boy scoffed "what're you gonna do about it"

"I thought as much" Slade chuckled, the boy was perfect for his plans "well you see", he says taking a deep sigh before continuing "In truth I came here today because I wished to extend to you an offer, become my apprentice if you do so you will reach a level of greatness, fame and wealth that is inconceivable to the average person"

"Not interested" the boy says harshly

Slade lets out a deep sigh before replying "very well, but if you change your mind the offer still stands"

"I'll bear that in mind" ocelot says beginning to back away from the man.

Slade turn and begins to walk away and shouts over his shoulder "a wise decision, never burn bridges that you may need to cross in the future, and who knows what the future holds" and with that Slade was gone. Ocelot is left on the roof alone to think about what just happened. He is broken out of his thoughts by another thought, he still had school in the morning Selina would kill him if he didn't get home right now.


	5. deep in thought

Selina waited in the living room of her apartment, Richard was taking too long and she didn't like it, she was worried about her little kitten not just physically but emotionally. She was about to go and find him when she heard a small clack in the kitchen. She stood and walked to the kitchen and watched with crossed arms as the boy crawled through the window and onto the tile floor. She was about to start yelling at him for being so late when she noticed the blood, his blood and lots of it. She rushed over to him "kitten are you alright" she asked as she started wiping the blood away from his face.

His breathing was ragged and Selina could tell he was in a lot of pain but he still put on a smile "I'm alright mom, just a scratch" he said as she continued trying to clean him up

"You're a brave little soldier, aren't you" she cooed as he kept squirming under the cloth she was using.

"mom" he whined "I can do it myself, it's just a few cuts" as she kept trying to get him to hold still.

"I know you can" she replied "doesn't mean I don't want to help, that's what family does" she said not letting up with the cloth

"I know but right now I really just want to take a shower okay" he replied trying to get out of the conversation.

Selina stood and looked at the boy for a moment to size him up. He had grown so big in the last few years no longer was he the little boy who cried when tripped and skinned knee. He was still young but he was becoming a man in his own right, he had fought the batman by himself a true test of mettle if there ever was one.

She put the towel on the counter "alright" she conceded "but don't think this means you can miss school in the morning and I'm going to take a look at you first thing before you leave to make sure you don't look to bad" she said with a stern finger before patting him on the shoulder and turning to leave.

Richard made his way to the shower stripping off parts of his suit as he did so and turned on the water. As he allowed the hot water to stream over him his mind was brought to the cuts covering his body, it stung as the warm water washed over him and mixed with his blood before disappearing down the drain.

After about fifteen minutes the blood had stopped for the most part and he turned off the water to begin patching himself up. As he sat on the side of the tub putting stitches in himself he thought back on the events of the night, batman had played him but in the end the dark knight was not willing to go far enough to win and Richard was he would have to be careful to avoid letting himself be taken advantage of next time the two met.

What plagued him even more was this man, Slade. What was with that guy, he came out of nowhere asked him to be his apprentice and left just the same way he came. The guy didn't make sense at all, he would need to keep an eye out for him, maybe Selina would know something of this man. He would ask her later he decided for now he was tired.

Replacing the first aid under the counter he pulled on a pair of pants and began to walk to bed, Selina called out to him when she heard the door open "night kitten" she yelled from the living room.

"Night mom" he yelled back to her and went into his room. On his bed curled up into a ball was his cat, Salem, the cat stretched as he entered the room. As he laid down Salem crawled up and laid up on his chest. He picked the cat up holding it above his head "hey" he said to the cat "don't supposed you have the answers do you bud?"

The cat just looked down at him and yawned "didn't think so" Richard sighed putting the cat down and rolling over to go to sleep.


	6. can't sleep

Selina sat up all night that night drinking, she couldn't sleep. She was suddenly questioning bringing a young boy into the dangerous world filled with psychopaths, he could be injured captured or killed any day of the week. It was just a part of the job, she had initially rejected when he said he wanted to go with on the grounds that he was only thirteen but when he batted those amazing cerulean at her she just couldn't say no.

True she realized that he was growing up and nothing she could would stop that but that didn't stop her from worrying about her kitten. She would always be his mother and wanted him to be happy but she also wanted him to be safe.

Selina took another sip of her wine as these thoughts began to overwhelm her, he was he baby boy but he was also a growing boy. He wanted adventure she knew it was normal but that didn't make it any easier. To her he would always be the little boy who had a cold and a new pet that he was begging her to let him keep that she would, damn his cuteness and those big blue eyes with long eyelashes that seemed to cut right through her hardened exterior.

Another sip. One of her many cats came up and curled up on the couch next to her. She was heartbroken that her little kitten had been hurt but she was equally pissed, the next time that she got her hands on the bat he would get a face full of claws. She was tempted to go and find the bat right now and tear him to shreds but as she stood up she immediately fell back down. That, she decided, was a project for tomorrow.

This night there was another individual who shared Selina's insomnia. Batman sat at his computer replaying the security tapes from the museum. Even with the advantage of a third perspective he still could not trace the movements of the boy but he did pick up on a number of other things. First off the boy was fast, yes he already knew this but the amount of distance he covered without being seen in the short gaps that he disappeared meant that in an outright chase the bat would never catch the boy.

So chasing was out the window, also the boy had not found the gun the bat noticed that it was on him from the beginning. How had he not noticed that earlier, that mistake could have and almost did cost lives. The lives of the guards or anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire. Despite having the gun the entire time the boy did not rely on it. This piqued the batman's interest most thugs were very keen to brandish any weapon that they had immediately if not soon after but the boy had shown restraint.

Just who was this mysterious masked boy and what connection did he have to catwoman. She had always been a handful but with her new partner at her side she would be even more so. Could he have had something to do with the fact that despite numerous robberies that had Catwoman written all over them he had found no evidence. It was as if someone had been covering her tracks and now he knew why, they were.

Another thing he noticed was that the boy had entered from behind him, it would not have been surprising if the boy had attacked him from behind. The longer he watched the tapes the more he realized that the boy had him dead to rights. If he had wanted he could have pounced on him from behind and the fight would have gone much differently. The boy had surrendered his advantage before the fight even began, he had not used the knife that he had first appeared holding except to buy Catwoman time to escape.

Furthermore the more he watched and re-watched the tapes the more convinced he was that the swing had been wild and instinctive as opposed to aggressive. He had been defending his partner, nothing more. Had he wished to kill batman he had more than one opportunity to do so without even being noticed. Still the boy had threatened the lives of innocents and that made him a threat to the people of Gotham and he needed to be stopped before someone ended up dead.

Batman was suddenly having reservations about sending his new protege into the fray against villains. He had trained Barbra and was comfortable with her presence in combat but he didn't know if he could bring himself to put her in harm's way.

He owed Gordon that much, he was always a good man always trusted people but in the end it proved to be the end of him. He was killed by one of the people he most trusted, betrayed and left to rot. Batman had found him but it was too late and on his dying breath he asked batman to take care of his daughter.

The girl's parents had been murdered so Bruce couldn't let her go through that pain alone. No he had been through that pain and would not wish it on his worst enemies so Bruce Wayne had adopted Barbra Gordon-Wayne 6 months ago. Barbra was smart and it didn't take her long to realize that her surrogate father had secrets, big ones. Soon enough she had found out the truth and was begging him to take her with him.

Initially he said no outright. Soon enough she was spending her days down in the cave and talking about cases with him. But Bruce knew that he would not be able to keep her off of the streets anymore, the joker had escaped three days ago after killing her father. He couldn't and wouldn't stop her so instead he opted for option c he wanted her by his side the whole way, making sure that she saw justice done without going too far.

He remembered when he found the man that murdered his parents. He had come so close to crossing that line but at the last second he stopped. If he had been younger and more vengeful, if the pain had been fresher. Well let's just say if he had the batman would be an outlaw not a hero. and so he played the tape again, there was more to this than met the eye.


	7. baby cats and baby bats

Four weeks later

Well this was great Barbra had been captured… again this was the twelfth time this month the first time being her very first day on the job. She was tied to a post with a madman standing over her with a butterfly knife, a pasty clown with an insane smile and demeanor to match it. Great just great this was not a promising start to a budding superhero career.

As the joker went into his standard rant of inexplicably elaborating on his plan for what he was going to do Barbra tuned him out. This routine was getting old she was tired of getting rescued by bruce. Speak of the devil she noticed the shadows moving above the joker and sighed, this day was turning out to be a disaster.

As she wondered how batman would save her this time she heard something definitely not batman, a laugh. No to call it a laugh would be incorrect, this was a snide cackle filled with arrogance and mischief. The joker stopped mid rant to look at the source of the sound "whose there" he barked.

"no one here but us cats" the voice cackled back at him.

The joker was infuriated, "no one get the last laugh on me, do you know I am?" the joker bellowed in rage.

"no" the cackle casually replied "do you know who you are" it asked snidely.

"I'm the joker" the clown shouted at the rafters

"that's not a name" the voice quipped back "how about Larry?"

"Larry?" the joker said confused "no I'm the joker"

"Once again not a name" the snide cackle laughed "so Larry, what-cha doing"

"my name is not Larry" the joker screamed

"fine, fine" the voice said. The joker visibly relaxed at his concession. This moment of relaxation was short lived as the voice laughed "how about bob?"

"what's wrong with you" the joker screamed at the voice "it's joker, joker, jo-ker" he said annunciation the syllables.

"I thought someone with the name joker would you know, tell more jokes" the cackle returned

"come down here you little rat, ill show you jokes" he screamed in rage

"I can see fine from right here" it said in a bored tone

The joker lost it and started firing indiscriminately into the rafters with the voice cackling all the while. The cackle was maddening, sounding as though it was coming from all directions at once at several different volumes and pitches that overlapped to create an orchestra of insanity. The joker ranted about just what he was going to do to the voice when he caught it until suddenly he stopped his ranting and began screaming. This was not one of the jokers normal screams of rage but one filled with fear and pain. Barbra looked at him to see a very long knife sticking out of his arm.

She thought she was going to be sick the knife had penetrated from one side of his arm through and out the other side leaving it buried to the hilt sticking out of him as he bled like a stuck pig.

The joker frantically moved behind the closest solid object to him and hid. After a few second he peeked over the top to look around sticking his barrel over first. As he did he heard a sharp tink noise behind him turning he saw another knife embedded behind him in the floor "could have had you any time I wanted clown" the voice mocked.

The joker became frantic firing randomly into the rafters before finally running out of ammunition as his gun made a frantic clicking sound before falling to the floor with a howling clown left with another knife sticking out of his hand.

That was it Barbra, lost it and threw up all over her shoes. Great, just b-e-a-utiful first month on the job and she already couldn't hack it. Once again not a promising start to a budding superhero career.

Barbra looked over to the howling lump of flesh that used to be a man. Holy shit!, how did one person even bleed that much, she didn't think the human body had that much blood.

As the clown rolled into his own demented little world Barbra saw a shadow slither down one of the I-beams that she was tied to and towards the joker, it moved like an animal the muscles on its lithe back rippling in waves as it sauntered over its downed quarry. The longer she watched the more she realized that this thing was a boy, but how no mere boy could beat the joker, no mere boy was this precise, this ruthless, this cold.

Barbra turned her head away from the shadow after having gotten chills from just watching it move. Barbra refused to look back until she heard the sound of grinding metal, when she did look she saw the bow had drawn another knife and was poised to kill.

Barbra audibly gasped "hey" she called out

The boy let out a long drawn out "yessss" in a bored tone while slinking over to her.

"I think ya got him" she glared at the boy.

Seeing what she was getting at the boy replies with a smirk "not yet, but I will" before heading back towards the joker.

"HEY" she yells again the boy just looks over his shoulder at her.

Before this could go any farther ocelot vanished into thin air leaving one very puzzled Batgirl still tied to a post. Not three seconds after ocelot had gone one VERY pissed batman came crashing through the skylight howling about the joker before stopping dead in his tracks.

The sight that greeted the more than slightly angry dark knight was that of a bloody lump of flesh on the floor laughing like the madman that it once resembled and his apprentice tied to a support girder. Batman rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he saw the wall, when had that happened he thought to himself as he looked a crudely done spray paint tagging of a very large cat. When he got his hands on that boy he was in deep trouble, his apprentice on the other hand was in trouble now, he thought as he cut her free.

She remained silent as he did so before saying "retraining" as though it was a statement not a question

"Retraining" batman replied sternly them both understanding the implications.

She hangs her head and sighs "thought so" she says.

"go wait in the car" says batman before turning and looking at the mangled body of a derange madman. Barbra does as she's told and walks outside to the bat mobile. After she has left the room batman says "you can come out, I see you"

Ocelot slinks back from the shadows into which he made his earlier escape. "you're good".

"so are you" says batman "unfortunately your methods leave something to be desired" he says motioning to the body next to them.

"he'll live" he scoffs "if only just" he adds under his breath. With a sigh he turns to the batman and says "oh come on, like you've never thought about it" his tone getting louder and harsher all the while "imagine how many people I just saved by crippling this guy, how many innocent people can rest easy at night because the joker will never have another maniacal scheme to draw you out"

"I know what you're going through" bruce says softly "believe me there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about ending his miserable little existence, to get back at him for all the things he's done, all the people he's killed and the lives he's broken" he looks over to the bat mobile that now contains a sleeping Barbra "like hers" he says "do you know what he's done to her alone?"

"yes actually" ocelot interjects, as batman's hands tense at the notion of being betrayed by saline he continues "It wasn't hard to figure out who you are, especially after a certain tragedy left a certain billionaire with the child of a certain police commissioner and then an unnamed vigilante shows up with a new sidekick" he says.

"that's some very dangerous information you've got there" the bat man says grimly

"if i wanted to tell the world who you were i would have done it by now"

"meet me here in in an hour" he says "go drop off Gordon, then we'll have a long talk about it" he turned to say but the batman was already gone. "so that's what that feels like" he mused taking a seat.


	8. truth

One hour later found Bruce sitting on a rooftop next to Ocelot. Bruce remained the batman in full persona while Richard had abandoned his mask to the surface beside him letting the cold night air gently caress his face and allowing his hair to drift within it "so what now" he asked waiting for Bruce to respond.

"You went too far" Bruce says flatly "you could have killed him"

"Almost being the operative word" he replied "besides no one would have missed that freak. Plus aren't you forgetting that he almost killed Gordon"

"Regardless of who it is you can't just go around killing anyone you please" Bruce growls

Ocelot rolls onto his back and kicks his feet back then flips onto his heels, standing in one swift motion. "it was just the clown" he says angrily pacing back and forth on the roof "it's not like I'm talking about Riddler or the Penguin not even Dent's burnt ass, just him, why not?" He says swing his arms over his head and leaning on a wall with his hands behind his head.

Batman looks at the boy for a moment before sighing "tell me, say that you kill him would that really solve anything?" getting up to stand in front of him to look him in the eyes

The boy walks past him and says frustrated "I don't know, maybe? It sure wouldn't hurt the situation?"

"Do you really believe that?" Bruce asks him.

Ocelot over his shoulder at him "ya know? You've been asking all the philosophical questions so far" he says glaring at Bruce. He walks over to him and looks him dead in the eyes and says "now you tell me. Do you think for one second that he wouldn't hurt Gordon, wouldn't kill her, just to get to you?"

Bruce doesn't answer as Richard waits "well?"

Bruce heaves a heavy sigh "no I don't"

"See" ocelot argues "then what's wrong with"

Bruce cuts him off mid-sentence "that may be true but tell me. What does it change if I turn into him to stop him?"

Ocelot opens his mouth to answer holding up a finger but the words won't come out. He closes his mouth and lowers his hand. He settles for glaring at Bruce through his masked eyes and just says "fuck you" before turning and taking off across the rooftops back towards his and Selina's apartment.

"tell your mother i said hello" batman replies smirking causing him to pause for a second before flipping off of the building making no small gesture about giving batman the finger while he's at it"

Bruce smirks at his childish impudence "such a brat, just like his mother" he says before taking off into the night.

As Richard returned home he was greeted with the all too familiar sound of an impatiently tapping foot behind him "well?" she asks, waiting for an explanation.

"hey mom, what's up?" he says turning around to see Selina with her arms crossed over her chest hoping to down play it with a sweet smile.

"What's up?" she says quirking an eyebrow "well that's what I'd like to know, where were you?" she asks.

Busted he thinks as the smile immediately drops off of his face and his shoulders slump. "Would you believe nowhere?" he asks hopefully

"Not a chance" she deadpans.

"I was just out, making new friends ya know" he says, not a total lie but not the total truth either.

"Is that so" she says skeptically

"Yeah, I met this cool girl, her names Barbra" he says hoping to make his story believable

She rolls her head forward with a look that says "are you kidding me?" Waiting for the full truth. Before replying "you must think I'm royally dense"

"Mom, I'm not lying" he says desperately

She lets out a sigh and kneels down to his level putting a hand on his shoulder saying "Richard I already knew where you were, Bruce called". While looking him in the eyes.

He turns his head to the side looking away from her "that fucker" he mumbles under his breath.

Selina flicked him on the forehead, saying with a slight chuckle "watch the language kiddo"

"Well I wasn't lying" Richard defends

"Richard, no you weren't lying I know that you saw Barbra, but you weren't telling the truth either you didn't mention the joker, or that you saved her or that you saw Bruce. Richard you can trust me, I know that always been a big thing for you but you can."

He looks at her, letting his mask fall to the floor, not just the mask on his face but the mask that is his face, his carefully constructed walls crumble around him as he lets her wrap her arms around him and gently pull him into a subtle but warming embrace and he hugs her back. "I'm here for you Richard, and I always will be"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I just thought that… I don't know what I thought, but that you wouldn't approve of it" he says on the verge of tears.

Selina looks at him and gives him a soft smile, "Richard, I will always approve of what you do, no matter where you are what you're doing I will always be proud of you" she says now go to bed kitten, it's getting late" as she wipes away his tears.

"Yes mom" he says with a smile heading down the hallway to his room, he stops at the corner and says "I love you mom"

She smiles back and says "I love you kitten".


	9. dragon's teeth

Four ice themed villains pulling similar yet unrelated heists in one day? Unlikely, Richard was fairly well connected within the criminal underworld but I had heard nothing of this, I'd have to track down some leads on that situation later, for now I had a job to do. I checked my equipment over and over again for the hundredth time but this job required finesse and precision, I had already arranged a distraction for the league and a way in, and all I needed now was to wait for the right moment.

The hour drew near and I was in position, I had a huge paycheck waiting for me on a simple job, get in plant a virus, get out. My anonymous employer was willing to pay ten million for access to that system, but hey I wasn't going to complain. I watched the news waiting for the buyer's hired muscle to move so I could do my job, then it cut to an urgent bulletin evil sorcerer trying to block out the sun that's my queue to move. I arrive on scene at project Cadmus, and with a simple Molotov cocktail I send the building up in flames and crash through a window as the scientist run to safety. Step one complete.

Step two get to the computers into the underground base, I find the service elevator and tap into the security system, project Kr, Kr, why does that sound familiar. Whatever not my job just find the computer, whatever project Kr is don't know don't care, not my problem. I attach a steel fiber wire cable to the support structure and descend down the long pit to wherever this thing goes.

All of a sudden my wrist computer beeps at me, great what now. I can't believe what I'm seeing, bat girl, kid flash and aqua lad, great, just beautiful. The last thing I need now is a bunch of sidekicks getting in my way, or worse tripping an alarm have to stop them. Where did they end up sub level 26, great they had better not get spotted. I have to do something, great did they really run into a convoy of giant monsters, are you fucking kidding me.

Well, at least they'll entertain security, or maybe not I thought as they stumbled upon a larger room full of glass tubes that were emitting electricity, great completely useless not even as a distraction. Meanwhile I had my own problems as their bumbling around in the dark heightened security, man these dudes knew how to kill a mood. With as many things as they could have done, no they had to pick the worst possible solution, just fucking great.

Then as if they couldn't get any worse, then they lead directly to me, are you kidding me? they want project Kr and I just want to get to a computer terminal. Jesus are you kidding me these incompetent losers are going to get me killed, as they rounded a corner of course Barbra was the first one around it she saw me and immediately pointed a finger in my face and yelled "what's going on, here"

Kid flash was the next one to show up, he saw me and gave a noncommittal shrug "who are you?" he asked

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by Batgirl yelling "he's a criminal"

Aqua lad rounded the corner and ran into Barbra causing all three of them to fall over into an unceremonious heap on the floor, I gave a sigh and offered my hand to help them up, kid flash reached to take it but Barbra slapped my hand away "don't trust him" she says with venom, and I'm supposed to be the evil one.

As they pull themselves together I turn and begin to walk away "where do you think you're going" Batgirl asks with her hands on her hips.

I turn to face them with a smirk "you were running from something weren't you?" the look on their faces was priceless, they had been so enraptured by my presence that they forgot about the security forces chasing them. I turn back and continue on my way.

I continued down the hallway the room I was looking for was right next to project Kr, maybe I'd take a look once I was done if I had time. As I proceeded to the terminal and began to upload the virus I heard a large bang from the adjacent corridor with a sigh I asked myself "what did they do now?" while pinching the bridge of my nose, these idiots were giving me a headache.

I rounded the corner to see some guy in a white bodysuit with Superman's shield on the front, great when did he take on a side kick I pondered silently he was standing next to a man and a woman both wearing lab coats and somehow I knew that this would not turn out well. The terminal behind me beeped lowly alerting me that the upload was complete, apparently I was not the only who heard it though.

As soon as it beeped the guy in the suit leaped at me, this guy was fast but I was faster, managing to stay just out of range but unfortunately he wasn't alone these I don't even know what to call them were pouncing at me from every angle. This was turning worse and worse by the minute as one of those things grazed my back with one of its large claws leaving a large gash. As the guy in the suit rushed me once again I vaulted over his shoulder and kicked him in the back of the head with a Muay Thai and I think I may have broken my shin, what was this guy made of?

Okay hand to hand out of the question, time for the old fallback as I drew one of my guns and began firing the claw things were dropping one by one but they were as relentless as ever. Pulling my knife I began to counter the large sharp claws and even downed a few with a good slash here and there and the terrible thing about .45 ACP, for them is that, is that it's a real bitch at point blank range all the while dodging the asshole in the suit. Only two of them left then it's me and the big guy, they both rushed me at once as I emptied the mag at them, I winged the one on the left and the one on the right took enough rounds to where he wasn't getting back up but the left one was still coming.

As it rushed at me one thought crossed my mind and it was a bad one, this was gonna hurt but still better than letting those claws get to me. Readying myself for the inevitable pain I reached back and pulled out my ace in the hole and punched straight down this things mouth, placing my foot on its chest I pushed off with all my might. As it was sent reeling backwards I landed on the opposite side of the room then all of a sudden it keeled over and began spewing green gas out of its mouth, you have to love canister bombs.

This thought was short lived as the big guy rushed me again, I ducked backward under his arm but that was it for me, that gash from earlier had cost me too much blood, and my vision faded to black as I passed out.


	10. belly of the beast

As I woke up I could feel cuffs around my wrists my vision coming back three pods on the wall held the three idiots that had made the situation immensely worse, great even when I'm about to be killed I can't escape these idiots. Across form them was mister tall white and angry just staring, talk about creepy. Then kid flash shouts at him "yeah, we free you and ya turn on us, how's that for gratitude"

Then the atlantian silences him saying "kid please, be quiet now, I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions"

Then the guy in white shakes his head slightly as if getting the cobwebs off and says "what if i… what if I wasn't?"

Then the obvious happened kid idiot shot his mouth off again "he can talk?"

The guy obviously peeved by it says "yes, he can"

I let out a sigh as his friends glare at him to which he defends "not like I said it"

At this point I could no longer put up with him "would you just shut up" I spit with venom at the speedster.

He looks at me "this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't slowed us down in the first place"

I roll my eyes how dense can this guy be "yes because he obviously wouldn't have turned on you if you had reached him a minute earlier" I mock

"You wanna go?" he barks in anger

How did this guy survive so long being this short sighted "ya know, I'd love to but the funny thing is, you're in a tube and I'm stuck to this wall at the moment so for now were going nowhere"

He was dumbfounded by the fact that he had forgotten about his tube and instead says "screw you"

Kaldur interrupts "enough both of you," before looking to the guy again and saying "the genomorphs taught you, telepathically"

The guy responds "they taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things"

Then Barbra asks "but have you seen them" oh leave it to the hopeless romantic that still believes in fairy tales to bring up sappy things "have they ever actually let you see the sky? The sun?"

The brooding one replies "images are implanted in my mind, but no I have not seen them"

Then Kaldur asks "do you know what you are, who you are?"

Then the guy replies "I am the super boy" and that was as far as he got before I tuned out as his long winded explanation drew on and on, don't get me wrong I love having a sense of self as much as the next guy but that doesn't mean I spew it to a captive audience.

Kaldur says "to be like superman is a worthy aspiration, but like superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus"

"I live because of Cadmus" he spits "it is my home"

Then I say "dude, you don't have a home, you're a test tube baby"

Then Barbra says "that's not a life, that's an existence, we can show you the sun"

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon" offers kid flash

The Kaldur interjects "we can show you, introduce you to superman"

Then a voice from behind him says, "No they can't" I am really beginning to hate this guy "they'll be otherwise occupied" yeah its official, I now hate him. "Begin the cloning process"

Then Barbra says "pass, bat cave's crowded enough as is" so she does have some wit on her after all.

Then the scientist says "and get the weapon back in its pod"

"Hey" kid flash complains "how come he gets to call supey an it"

Oh my god, the banter never ends with this trio of idiots I tune them out, I'd heard all I needed super boy was leaving and going back on ice, so now all I had to do was get free of these chains. I always kept a micro blowtorch in the index finger of my gloves, just in case and today was its time to shine I thought smugly.

A few minutes passed as the three were electrocuted, they finally made themselves useful by masking the sound of the blowtorch with pained grunts, and finally I had cut all the way through so I made my move. Giving a kick off the wall the bar snapped where I had weakened it and came off in my hands, a genomorph lunged at me with its claws but only found the blunt end of an iron rod.

With a home run swing that would make Babe Ruth jealous it went flying across the room and crashed into the large steel door. The door behind it shuddered, I didn't think I hit it that hard. the door was immediately ripped off of its hinges and a very angry super boy was holding it over head. The cloning pods depowered immediately. The scientist ran up only to be pushed around like a rag doll and sent flying across the room. Super boy looked down at him and said "don't give me orders"

"You here to help us, or fry us?" kid flash asked

With a smirk super boy said "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option"

Barbra dropped from her pod and ran over to super boy "uh, finally" she groaned "lucky bat man isn't here, he'd have my head for taking so long" what an idiot.

"Seriously" kid flash asks "that's what you're worried about, the whole league will have our heads after tonight" he yells at her.

Gordon walks over and press a button on the console releasing the pod door controls "rescue aqua lad" she says to super boy and turns to glare at kid flash "I'll get kid mouth"

"Don't you give me orders either" he growls at her

"Think of it as a suggestion" I interject

With our little band of misfits freed we make for the surface as the scientist says "I'll have you back in pods before morning"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" I mutter as I blow up the pods with explosive shuriken

"whelmed? " kid flash asks "is that even a word?"

"Don't get me started" I sigh as we run for the exit. Then the pods on the walls start glowing red as the genomorphs all begin to activate, as I begin to think that hanging around with these guys may be bad for my health.

"We should head for the elevator" aqua lad says

As we turn for it two hulking masses of muscle appear out of nowhere breaking to the. One of those monsters takes a swing at us but only finds concrete. Super boy however also throws a punch, difference being his sends it reeling, only to be flattened by another massive fist. Aqua lad and Batgirl both jump over opposing shoulders and make it past the monsters.

Super boy however was still intent on fighting his way out until aqua lad tells him "our goal is escape, not to bury ourselves"

"You want escape" he yells before picking up one of the monsters overhead and throwing it. Arriving at the elevator shaft Barbra fires a magnetic grapple while kid flash holds onto her waist, shameless pandering. While I begin to flip from wall to wall using each to gather momentum and get higher.

Super boy comes and grabs aqua lad under the shoulder and jumps, but soon begins to fall. I throw a knife that lands just below them, Kaldur catches and holds himself and super boy up stopping my ascent, I shout back "what's the holdup?"

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" he asks himself.

Kid flash says "don't know, but looks like you can leap tall building in a single bound, still cool" did this guy have a joke for every occasion?

I hear a small whining noise and look up "guys" I shout, "this'll have to be our floor" as I point out that the elevator is about to come down on our heads, Kaldur and super boy both punch the elevator doors sending them flying.

As we pile out of the elevator those things are on top of us instantly, opting to not fight a pointless battle we break down a corridor "go left" super boy shouts and we do "right" he says what the hell, the only thing this guy knows is the inside of a test tube but now is not the time for arguing. That is until he leads into a dead end, kid flash starts going off about how he's too handsome to die and blah, blah, blah.

But I see what he's doing I might have to take back all the things I said about him once this is over, up on the wall, a ventilation shaft, movie cliche? Yes. Effective? Also yes? "come on" I say pulling my gun and shooting the grate, you see the thing in movies is that they never show that ventilation shafts have screws on them but a gun takes care of that. Only 3 rounds left, have to be sparing with them from here on. No more shooting unless I absolutely have to, doesn't help that I'm out of explosives and only have 2 throwing knives left, my tanto and 5 shuriken but I can't really resupply right now so it'll have to do. Popping out of the vent I tap into the security system and reroute the motion sensors "and with that they're chasing their tail" I say with a smirk"

Kid flash takes up off the stairs knocking genomorphs out of his way and clearing a path, I guess if the hero thing doesn't work out he has a promising career as a linebacker I muse "more behind us I say"

"Not for long" super boy scoffs and with a mighty kick at the ground sends the lower levels of the staircase crumbling down upon itself. We reach sub level one and get cut off by an army of genomorphs and that's the last thing I remember before I passed out.


	11. exit stage left

I woke up with a massive headache, "anybody get the license plate on that truck" I mutter, apparently everyone else woke up faster than I did, but I was starting to think that was a good thing, we were surrounded by genomorphs, weird thing was they weren't attacking, more like waiting.

"I chose freedom" says super boy looking at the most human looking genomorph who just nods

"I think not" says a voice, the genomorphs part revealing the scientist from before, what was this pencil neck going to do without his army of mutants

"You're a scientist" I says to the man trying to be reasonable "how do you think this is going to end "I ask

He smirked, I don't like that smirk "project blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus", he says taking out a blue vial before downing it

He started convulsing on the ground after which he started growing, what was in that vial? The pencil neck from before was replaced by a giant shark looking monster, still wearing the shreds of his old skin, this was officially creepy. "Time to go" I said grabbing Barbra's hand and taking off down the hall.

Super boy jumped at him only to be tackled through the ceiling, I immediately did a u turn and as Kaldur and kid flash jumped through the hole super boy made with his spine, or whatever kryptonians had that served as a spine. "That's our ticket out" said princess states the obvious a lot as she fired a grappling out of it.

When we reached the lobby the two muscle heads were slugging it out, typical, just typical. Well they were that is, until super boy got thrown into aqua lad. I was tempted to just make a run for it but something in me wouldn't let me, like it or not these idiots were growing on me, I shuddered slightly at the thought. As they attacked him relentlessly I tried coming up with a plan.

They were getting their asses handed to them, they were done for if I didn't do something fast. No matter what we through at this guy he just got back up, I ran over to bat girl what was big enough to stop this guy? That's when it hit me, running over to Batgirl I grabbed her shoulders to get her attention and said "I need your utility belt"

She looked at me incredulously "what, why?" she complained defensively

Unclipping it myself I said "no time to explain, I'll give it back later" as she begins talking about the indignity of having her pants fall down but i didn't care at that point. Just like I thought she still had explosives, not enough to drop the roof on the guy like I wanted, but I could wing it with this, getting to work I set two of her charges on a column before waving to Kaldur who the scientist was currently targeting.

He seemed to get the message as he turned big dumb and ugly my way. I fired two rounds and threw all of my knives at him, yup that did the trick definitely pissed him off now just had to wait. I saw kid flash talking with aqua lad before he gave me a thumbs up and a smirk, why did I not like the look of that smirk. As shark face got closer and closer I waited until I was suddenly yanked out of the way and tumbled to the floor, once I got my bearing I saw kid flash.

I could be mad later, I had to make this chance count as Kaldur and super boy uppercut him in unison, I took my chance "get clear" I yelled they both jumped backwards immediately and I took my shot. It was a thing of beauty, a clear and precise shot straight into the blasting cap on the charges that set them off like fireworks.

The giant fish monster thing looked up as a 12 ton slab of concrete that used to be one of the support pylons fell like a giant tree on top of him, all that was missing was the lumber jack yelling timber, he started to stir but the loss of support caused a chain reaction that brought the rest of the building down on top of him. And us for that matter it was time to go, "move" Kaldur shouted as we all began running for the door but we never made it that far.

The first thing I thought was I'm dead, great but this thought was over ridden as I began to see light, more and more of it as super boy pushed the debris off of us, you have to love kryptonian DNA, it had saved our butts more than once today.

As we stood from the rubble of what once was Cadmus, I decided it was a good time to take my leave. No sooner had I left than I saw the justice league making its way toward Cadmus, I picked a good time to make myself scarce feeling confident I headed home.

That confidence was short lived as once I reached home I was met with a furious Selina, I had to say I had the coolest mom ever, international thief, was dating a millionaire, and when you came home covered in debris and rubble from a genetic mutation plant that you lit on fire, invaded, and freed a clone of superman from, you didn't have to lie. Downside of here being so cool was the fact that no matter how close to death you came, until you actually were dead, you didn't get a pass for anything.

That was one long talk that will stick with me forever, just like the ringing in my ears from when she screamed at me, but in typical Selina style as soon as she was done yelling at me she became overprotective and started treating every scratch, bump and bruise she could find. Making my way to my room I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower, the hot water burned as it ran over my fresh wounds. Some of those would leave some nasty looking scars.

I laid down on my bed but couldn't sleep, this day had drained me in ways that I didn't even know were possible, one thing was certain though, I had fun teaming up with those sidekicks, they weren't so bad after all. With that thought came another, I needed to be stronger, with the exception of bat girl they each had amazing powers and she had amazing technology, if I was going to be on par with them, I needed training, but where could I get it.

But Richard was not the only one to be having trouble sleeping that night, little did he know that they all were reconciling from the day's events. Barbra was plagued by thoughts of how she fit in, she had been useless the whole day, sure she could hold her own in a fight but against any of the guys she teamed up with today? Not a chance, Kaldur was fierce, Wally was fast, super boy was, well super boy, and ocelot had gone toe to toe with the joker, came up with a plan to beat the blockbuster and he was a ruthless killer. She turned in a sleepless state for hours musing over these things.

Wally thought about the day, who was that guy? He helped them but Barbra said he was a criminal, he did use guns but he didn't rely on them solely, he had technique, but could be unpredictable, this guy was a wildcard, at the very least wally had to learn more about this guy

Kaldur had returned to Atlantis but that after such a day even the comforts of home would not see the young warrior's mind eased, this man they had met, who was he, what was he doing their, what did he want, how did he and Barbra know each other. Rolling over he decided these were questions for another day.

Super boy didn't sleep well, but his thoughts were not about others, he was so confused, his entire life he had been told who he was and what his purpose was but now, he had the freedom to choose, not that it was a bad thing but it was… different.

Bruce rarely slept as it was but tonight he had pulled himself from patrol, what had Richard been doing there, hell, what had any of them been doing there. Did they think they had something to prove? Had he made them that insecure by denying them? If so what did that mean about their future relationship, Barbra was his best friend's daughter and now his step daughter. He wanted to protect her but she wouldn't listen, he had to find a way to keep her safe.

To say that Selina was a mess would be an understatement of epic proportions, her little kitten had almost been killed, but she was also so proud of him, but she was pissed that he had gone in the first place, but she was thankful he had come back in one piece. One thing was sure, she needed another glass of wine.


	12. the morning after

Richard awoke the next morning far earlier than he intended to by the incessant ringing of the doorbell, silently damning whoever had come up with the invention to the deepest circle of hell. He was still sore from the previous night or was it earlier this morning? Hard to tell when you're as tired as he was. He rolled over and ungracefully flopped off the bed as the muscles in his legs refused to support the action of standing up. None the less he finally managed to make it to his feet and made his way out of his room and down the hall.

As he entered the living room he saw Selina slumped over in the chair next to several empty wine bottles looking content. She always got like this whenever he caused her grief like he did last night, he hated it but if it made her happy then who was he to say something. His muscles were finally beginning to listen to him as he made it about halfway to the front door. That was right up until he opened it, standing there was none other than billionaire Bruce Wayne, he was adorned in a flashy suit that screamed corporate stooge. "She's asleep" Richard said referring to his mom.

"Actually Richard I'm here to talk to you" Bruce replied

"I have school, you should know that as you own it" Richard mocked

"Funny story about that actually, being the school's benefactor I had it closed for the day, you know how those asbestos roof tile are, they break all the time so I saw it fit to close for an in-service day" Bruce explained

"Did you now, well isn't that convenient. Enough with the pleasantries bat, what do you want?" he barked

"You seem tired, rough night" he smirks

"Yeah, yeah not in the mood for games, spit it out" he said annoyed

"May I come in?" the older man asks politely

"If I said no you'd just use a window anyway" he deadpans moving aside to allow him inside

"Probably" Bruce chuckles moving past the boy.

"MOM, we got company" Richard yells

Selina stirs from the couch rubbing her eyes "kitten? Who's their?" she asks sleepily

"Selina, always a pleasure" Bruce says with a slight bow of his head.

Still groggy, Selina lets out a long yawn and stretches her arms overhead "hey Bruce, what's up"

"It's about Richard" he says flatly

"if you're here to yell at him for yesterday don't bother, I've already got it covered in that department" she states

"Actually I came here to thank him" Bruce replied

"what?" Selina and Richard say in unison confusion.

"Regardless of his reason, the fact that he was there saved lives yesterday, more specifically Barbra's life" Bruce explained

Selina looks at Richard incredulously, why didn't he mention that? but as he looked away from her she knew why, it wasn't in his nature to bring attention to things he did simply because it was the right thing. Such a good boy "that said, I believe that he could do even better"

"So that's it" Selina sighs raising an eyebrow "a recruitment offer"

"To put it simply, so what do you think?" Bruce asks hopefully

"I think it would be a good opportunity, but I also know that my little kitten is growing up" she said looking at him, "if he wants to I won't stop him but I also won't force him to if he doesn't"

"So Richard do you want to be a superhero?" Bruce asks knowing no little boy can resist the offer

"Pass" he replies immediately cutting him off

Bruce looks at him puzzled for a moment before he continues "I'm not hero material, I'm selfish dangerous, violent and have a tendency to use guns so thanks but no thanks"

"I could teach you to not need to rely on those things" he offers

"Don't wanna, I'm no one's sidekick" he said flatly

"That's the thing, I'm assembling a team, not sidekicks, but a team to conduct covert operations"

"Sorry, I don't play well with others" Richard replied before turning and heading towards the shower "don't let the door hit you" he finishes before turning a corner

Bruce sighs in defeat "if you change your mind, you know where to find me" Bruce left the apartment hoping that when he was ready he would call.


	13. miss me?

Barbra walked to the shower in Wayne mansion, she dearly needed it, last night had been hell. As she got undressed and stepped in the shower her muscles shivered as the warm water finally let them relax, the steam in the bathroom clouded her vision. She closed her eyes allowing the water to pour over her skin, but the second she closed them her mind began to wander. It took her back to last night, how she felt so useless and futile in the face of all the things that go bump in the night.

She was sure of one thing, she was no batman. Batman was fearless, strong and smart, he didn't panic, didn't lose and didn't show fear. She was ashamed of herself for allowing herself to be so… human, the others were depending on her and she was nothing but a burden to them but the true salt in the wound was ocelot. There he was, showing up out of nowhere making friends with kf and aqua-lad, constantly saving her and looking like a pro doing it.

He was human, well she was pretty sure he was anyway, to be completely honest for all their differences the only person she could relate him to was batman and that was what hurt the most. She had wanted this so badly but now that she actually had the chance she kept screwing it up over and over again. She thought back to the first time she met him, he seemed so imposing even though he was shorter than her. He was able to not only stop the joker but save her in the process while terrifying the joker.

She wiped the hair from her eyes and wrung it out as she shut off the water, stepping out she wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the mirror. A couple of fresh cuts on her face and the overly obvious fatigue but other than looking like shit nothing out of place. She silently thanked god that Bruce owned her school and had it closed today, she didn't know how she would explain this to her friend on Monday but at least she had the weekend to come up with and excuse.

Changing into pajama's she headed downstairs where Alfred was there to greet her with a plate of waffles and a warm smile. She loved Alfred and made a point of making sure he knew just how much she appreciated him, he knew Bruce appreciated him but he could only tell because he had known him his entire life.

Speak of the devil, just as she finished eating Bruce walked through the front door "hey Bruce, what's up" she asked though a mouth full of waffles

He looks at her "very ladylike" he teases to which she responds with a loud belch. Alfred looks over at her and raises and eyebrow

She blushes nervously rubbing the back of her head with her left hand and smiling "sorry Alfred" she say to the elderly gentleman who simply rolls his eyes.

Bruce walks past her saying "mealtimes over, suit up"

She looks at him inquisitively "in the middle of the day?" she asks

"Trust me" was his reply.

Back at the Kyle residence Richard was making eggs when Selina walked up behind him and sat at the table, ever since what they only referred to as "the Christmas incident" it had been decided that Selina was not allowed to cook unless Richard was dying and even then it was questionable. As he placed the food on the table he noticed that Selina was staring at him "what's with the look" he sighed knowing where this was going.

"I wish you'd reconsider Bruce's offer" she said before taking a dainty bight of her omelet.

"He's a hero, we're not" he replied plainly

"Will you at least try it out" she pleaded "for me?"

Damn her and her sad kitty eyes, he could never say no to them he sighed heavily in discontent "fine, but only for one week" he added sharply

She walked over and hugged him "thanks kitten, it means a lot"

After breakfast Selina called Bruce and told him he had one week to convince Richard that it was a place for him.

Barbra didn't know if her eyes could get much bigger and judging by the concerned expression on his face neither did Bruce. "Close your mouth, you'll attract flies" she heard kf say from behind her.

She glared at him and spat back "wouldn't matter since an insect like you already made it in here". Kaldur pinched the bridge of his nose and batman turned to leave "hey, where you going" she asked.

"There's two more members I need to pick up, I'll be back shortly" he replied as he entered the zeta tubes before flashing out of sight. She looked around and didn't see super boy so she assumed that he meant him. With a shrug she continued wordlessly into the next room where they were to await the arrival of black canary for their first formal lesson.

Inside the room was super boy black canary and red tornado. "Wait" Barbra said "I thought, batman went to pick you up" she said

"I've been here all day" super boy replied coldly

"Then who" she asked

She got her answer in the form of an electronic voice announcing "recognized, batman A-02, recognized Miss Martian B-05 error unrecognized signature present, override authority A-02 authorized"

They waited impatiently to see the two newcomers, the first to enter the room was a green girl who was accompanied by the Martian Manhunter, behind them was batman and a boy she didn't recognize. The green girl spoke up first "Hi I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me M'gann" she said in a sweet tone, kf immediately tried to hit on her but Barbra guessed she didn't even know he was doing it by her reaction.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece" batman explained motioning to the girl

"And who is our other guest?" asked Kaldur looking at the boy standing beside batman

"I believe you're all acquainted with Ocelot" he said.


	14. the team

"WHATS HE DOING HERE" Barbra shouted taking a defensive Kung Fu stance.

"he's your new team mate" batman says matter of factually

"but we can't trust him" she says moving closer

"like it or not he saved your lives multiple time from the footage i recovered from Cadmus, he has proven that he is more than capable and that you all work well as a team." batman replies

"but Batman" she protests

with a glare from her mentor she shut up without another word, for now at least

"red tornado will be the resident overseer for the cave, black canary will supervise your training and i will deploy you on missions"

"real missions" Batgirl accuses

"real missions but covert" Batman say in a monotone

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter so Batman need a team that can operate on the sly, you will be that team." the flash says as he walks out of the kitchen "the league will still handle the obvious stuff, theirs a reason that we wear these big targets on our backs."

"this team needs a leader" I say flatly

batman looks around at the team before saying "sort that out among yourselves."

"i'm the leader" Batgirl say immediately

"what makes you the leader" kid flash replies with a speed only he could

"i'm Batman's apprentice that makes me the most qualified" she says smugly

"i'm not taking orders from you" i say sharply

"then you can just stay here or better yet just leave" she says angrily

"fine" i say through gritted teeth

"batgirl" batman says in a warning voice as i make for the door "ocelot, return to the briefing room"

i send him a look, "you don't need me here, call me when you've got a mission" i say

"training secession" black canary says sizing me up

"don't need it" i reply

"me either, with my strength i don't need training this is a waste of time" Superboy replies sharply

"really" she smirks, "come prove it then, both of you."

Superboy accepts the challenge without hesitation and charges headlong at her only to end up flat on his back in a matter of seconds. he growls and charges again with similar results before stomping off to his room. crybaby

what about you she smirks at me still feeling confident?

i start to walk towards her when batman says "Ocelot" i look over at him and he says coldly, "weapons on the table"

"fine" i say obviously slightly annoyed with these games.

i walk over to where he's standing and take my guns out of my waistband and turn around when i feel a heavy hand on my shoulder "all of them" i just grunt, this guy was seriously getting on my nerves but none the less take my knives, grenades, shuriken and tanto out and place them on the table.

"happy" now i grunt at him

black canary looks slightly shaken by the arsenal i was carrying and tightens her stance. "anytime your ready" she states in a serious tone.

I square up, form perfect and the two begin to slowly circle both of us playing out the scenario in our heads, she's confident that whatever tricks I have up my sleeve she can handle it. batman watches silently searching my form for any weaknesses but not finding any as we rotate in perfect harmony until kid flash yells "do something already"

we both explode towards each other she deliverers a powerful right cross to that i manage to block it with my forearm. my response is to take a quick jab at her chin that she backs out of easily. i push forward and kick her in the ribs too quick for her to block but it leaves my right side exposed and she capitalizes with a large hay maker that catches me right below his rib cage.

now she has the advantage and uses it to grab my shoulder and use a judo throw to send me over her body. much to her surprise however i land on his feet and reply with an overhead axe kick to the top of her head. she blocks it in time to see my opposite knee coming straight towards her face.

she pushes away to create space as the i contort in mid-air to land on my feet. she charges toward me throwing a powerful downward swing that I barely manage to get out of the way of but she catches me by the wrist and pulls me toward her. I straighten my core as much as i can and grab her with my free arm, throwing my legs around her as i swing myself full force behind her and catch her in a flying arm bar as we both go to the ground. a couple seconds later i feel her tap on my leg and release the hold rolling away quickly before stopping in a kneeling position to catch my breath.

"You were taught well" she says getting up and nursing her shoulder that was probably now dislocated.

"yeah, you're not bad yourself, probably the second strongest person I've ever fought" she quirks an eyebrow

"the second strongest" she asks in disbelief

"yeah, sorry to say but hes better than you are" i say motioning over my shoulder with my thumb where batman was standing stoically as though. her eyes move between the two of us before batman nods at her and her eyes widen slightly.

"I see" she replies. she wasn't the only one left without words to explain. the rest of the team watched slack jawed as i gathered my things and head for the door

"like i said, call me when you've got a mission" i say before the zeta tube announces B-07 Ocelot. batman must have updated it while i was here i think to myself with a smirk.

**Author's note: in a few chapters i will begin bringing in non canonical items, if you'd like some input into who or what, vote on the following things**

**the team meets a member teen titans (include who)**

**a new adversary/rival is introduced (include who)**

**ocelot and deathstroke have a reunion **

**or any other event / character (include who or what)**


	15. zero hour

three days later i got a call at four am from batman of all people "the team has a mission, get here"

"alright, what are we dealing with?" i asked

"get here and find out, Batman out" and without a word more he hung up, that dude seriously needs to work on his people skills. so i dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the shower.

twenty minuets later found me outside a closed off phone booth in a shady alley, as i stepped inside it locked behind me and i was whisked away in a flash of light. i hate traveling by zeta beam, not that i have anything to compare it too but i had to imagine it was the worst possible way to travel. As i emerged at the cave the dim lighting inside forced me to stumble around for a second before my eyes adjusted.

it looked like someone had a battle royal in here since i'd been here last, figures that the idiot squad would break it in just a few days. as i walked into the living room i saw Superboy watching tv or what i thought was tv turns out he was watching static "you know it's more entertaining if you actually watch something on it right"

he just grunts in reply

"whatever" i say as i make my way to the couch "anyone else here?" i ask

"Batman's in the other room with Batgirl, miss martians making cookies" he replies shortly

great i showed up as fast as possible and still have to wait for the others, one of whom is the worlds fastest boy. after a few minuets the computer voice reads off "recognized Aqualad B-02"

he enters the room and looks at me and a small smile appears on his face, "what are you smiling at, its creepy"

"i am sorry i was just unsure if you would return, i am glad that you did" he says honestly

"yup" is all i can say, i honestly wasn't expecting that, i kinda expected them to be more weary of me, and with good reason. to have someone be glad i'm here is for lack of a better weird weird. "Batman's in the other room"

"i will wait here, he will address us when he is ready" he says taking a seat next to me

we sit in awkward silence for a few minuets before the computer reads out "recognized B-03 Kid Flash"

he walks in a second later saying "never fear the wal man is here"

"i for one feel so much safer" i say sarcastically causing him to scowl at me

"oh, you're here" he say with a scoff, that's more the reaction i was expecting "great, the guy with no field training, whoopee" he says twirling his finger for emphasis

"more than you kid idiot" i say with a smirk,

"then how come i'd never heard of you before Cadmus" he says with a smirk

"simple, i don't wear bright yellow because i'm not an idiot" i say as that smirk drops off his face

"sure, whatever" he mocks

"don't believe me ask batman if i'm qualified, or better yet black canary" i reply as he cringes slightly at the memory of watching me dislocate her arm.

"please friends we are here as a team, let us not fight each other" Aqualad interrupts

"some team player this guys is he wasn't even here when we got attacked by twister" kid flash exclaims "how can we have a team mate we can't even call on, hell we don't even know who he is"

this is true, please introduce yourself to the rest of the team, i am Kalduran, my friends call me Kaldur" he says politely

"pass" i say looking away

"see, he doesn't even trust us" kid flash protests

"kid flash please, i'm sure he has his reasons, we should respect his privacy, remember when miss martian invaded our privacy by accident we would not like to foster such feelings toward ourselves from our new teammate" he says before turning to me "i am sorry if i was prying i did not know this was an issue, please forgive me"

i sigh, and look at them "its nothing personal but its just best if you don't dig too deep into my past, i'm here now and you can count on me to have your back whatever happens" i say wanting them to drop the conversation

"i see" the Atlantian says "that is good enough for me"

"yeah, well i still don't trust him" Kid flash says with a sneer

"your prerogative" i deadpan with a sigh as he takes a seat next to Aqualad glaring at me. a few minuets later batman walks in with red tornado and Batgirl in tow and pulls up an image on a holoscreen.

"Isla Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo steroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name venom. infrared heat signatures indicate their factory still operating at full capacity but all shipments of venom have been inexplicably cut off, that's where this team comes in. this is a covert recon mission only observe and report, if the justice league needs to intervene it will. the plan requires two drop zones, any questions?" he says

"who's in charge?" Batgirl asks causing batman and red tornado to exchange glances.

"work that out between yourselves, if that's all then you have your mission prepare and mobilize as soon as possible" Batman said before leaving the cave.

**Author' note: funny story catdragonl16, the update was already posted just hadn't hit yet when you asked when the next update would be**


	16. rocky starts

"alright, lets get to the ship" says a green girl, M'gann if i remember correctly and walks up to me and offers a hand "i don't know if you remember me i'm miss martian. we were never properly introduced"

i take her hand and shake it "ocelot" i reply

"well ocelot, glad to have you with us" she says with a smile.

"seriously, you guys are too trusting" i say shaking my head.

"maybe, but you don't seem like a bad person" she says

"you don't know anything about me" i say walking off and heading in the direction the others went.

we arrive in a hanger with a giant egg in it, when miss martian walks up to it and it transforms into a ship "that's useful" i say boarding the ship and with that we were off.

3 hours later we were about to reach the island when the ship camouflages itself and Aqualad drops from the bottom into the ocean. a few minuets later he informs us that its safe to land at the second drop zone and these hooks come out of the ceiling "no thanks" i say before jumping out and into the dense jungle. As i fall i position myself to grab a branch and slow my decent managing to land in the upper canopy of the jungle, to be soon joined by the team. kid flash's outfit turned black at some point.

After we land Aqualad comes across the radio "track my gps and rendezvous asap"

"roger that" Batgirl responds and we begin to move towards his position. as we make our way to him super boy stops us.

i turn on my sonar imaging goggles i "borrowed" from Batman and see were surrounded and make my way into the treeline, and wait there until we here gunshots. i reel slightly as the sound blinds my sonar. "their shooting each other, Superboy informs us"

"swing wide, let them duke it out" i say and begin to move through the jungle

"who made you leader" kid flash scoffs

"fine run straight at them, it's your funeral but i'm going around" i say as he has the sudden realization that i'm trying to keep him from getting shot. As the dust clears between the two groups a big guy in a luchador mask and his goons are the only ones left standing. "its bane, take him down" i ordered as i rushed in.

"seriously who put him in charge" kid flash complains but complies anyway Superboy rushes in and spear tackles the big guy as kid flash steal the guns right out of their hands and miss martian throws a couple of guys around with telekinesis. "not such hot stuff now are you" kid flash smirks at me as one of my knives whizzes by his face and impales a guy he missed in the shoulder.

"you were saying" i mock as he gives me dirty looks.

"hello nino, long time no see hows my favorite sobrino?" bane says looking up at me arrogantly "hows your madre doing these days"

"she's alright, more than i can say for you" i say looking down at him and kneeling in close

"is that any way to greet you tio?" he says shaking his head.

'i thought you owned this island, whats the matter get evicted?" i mock.

"some gringos showed up and started shooting up the place" he said calmly "culto de serpiente" he say answering the unasked question.

"greeeeaaat" i sigh. "well now we know whats up" i say turning to face the team only to see them staring at me in disbelief.

"SEE" kid flash yells "i knew we couldn't trust him"

"i'm sure theirs an explanation" Aqualad offers hoping i'll offer one.

"i just kind of shrug "he my uncle" i say as they sit there processing this information

"i knew he was a bad guy" Batgirl shouts

"believe what you want" i say turning and walking away

"where do you think you're going" kid flash asks

"he said that the cobra cultists are here, we were sent on a recon mission, i intend to find out what their up to" i say and continue walking a few seconds later i hear footsteps behind me.

i turn and see Aqualad is following, "dude, what are you doing" kid flash asks.

"he is right we were sent here to investigate and that is exactly what i intend to do" he states

"this is so stupid, your're following a guy that didn't even bother to tell us his uncle was the bad guy we were after, how can you trust someone like that" kid flash groans

"he was clear this morning, that the less we knew about his past the better. the choices of his family do not decide who he is, that he is here is proof of that" Aqualad argues

"do what you want, i'm finishing the mission" i say fully expecting them to leave, after all kid flash is right they have no reason to trust me. as i walk off into the jungle i hear footsteps again, this time its Superboy and he's not alone miss martian is with him.

"you coming" Aqualad says to kid flash.

"this is so stupid" he says before following

"uno momento sobrino" i pause and look back at bane, "if you're going let me show you a better way"

"no way can we trust this guy" kid flash scoffs

"not so fast ninos i know of a secret passage that can get you there undetected" bane explains

"and why should we trust you" Batgirl says trying her best to look intimidating, it didn't work by the way

"it is my island, i know it better than any man" bane laughs

"and why exactly would you help us" she asks

"as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend" he replies darkly

"we're seriously gonna trust this guy" kid flash whines indignantly Aqualad looks to me

"as long as it benefits him we can" i reply and that's apparently good enough as he walks over and cuts banes bindings

"lead the way" he says to bane.


	17. trust is hard to come by, easy to break

as we walked through the jungle i turned to bane and said "so whats your real plan"

"can't i just want to help my favorite sobrino?" he said trying to play the family card

"no" i deadpanned

"that hurts nino" he replied in mock sadness

"seriously, no one has a problem with the bad guy being his uncle?" kid flash asked incredulously

"heroics are not genetic, you are not defined by your family but by your choices" Aqualad replied

"this guy isn't defined by anything, we don't know anything about him, nada, nothing, zip, zilch, zero, none of you have a problem putting your lives on the line for someone we cant trust not to stab us in the back?" kid flash asked frustrated with their trusting nature. i have to admit he's not wrong these guys know nothing about me, but honestly its better that way

"if it makes you feel better he's not my relative by blood, more by convenience" i replied in a bored tone

"and that makes it better? that you weren't born into his family but chose to be?" kid flash accuses "remember that whole choices thing Kaldur?"

"i'm completing the mission, you can leave any time" i replied getting annoyed with his incessant rambling

"maybe i will" he pouts crossing his arms over his chest

"no one stopping you" i answer flatly

"could you try to be a little less confrontational?" Batgirl barks at me

"i could, but i won't" i reply as she begins to get red in the face

"ocelot, for the time being, please, we do not need anymore distractions, the same goes for you kid" Aqualad says trying to ease the tension

"fine, but i still don't trust him" kid answers, obviously annoyed that no one is taking his side

"whatever" i scoffed,

"thank you" Aqualad says pinching the bridge of his nose

"great teamwork you have there" bane interjects

"shut it or you'll hobble the rest of the way" i say pulling out a knife and pointing it towards his knee.

he chuckles darkly at this "i have no doubt, your mother never was the one to issue an empty threat, i see you got that from her"

"and" i growl

"nothing, just noticing" he says smugly

"i thought i told you to shut up" i reply poking him in the side of the leg with the knife, not enough to bleed but enough to make sure he knows it's there

twenty minuets later we were on a cliff face looking over the base of operation. batgirl and kid flash were going about their usual verbal jousting over what they should be doing when i noticed bane begin to walk in a different direction. he looked over his shoulder at me and i raised an eyebrow. he in return just smirked and pushed a boulder to the side to reveal a mine shaft, rickety and old but i doubt that anyone else knew it was there so i proceed to follow him into it.

"so now el luchador is our leader?" kid mocks rolling his eyes

a few minuets later bane pulled a rope and a large stone slab moved to the side to reveal an armor plated tile that opened into a supply closet. he cracked the door to see if anyone was looking, luckily they weren't so we moved to get a better view. as we crept along the wall Batgirl said "stay here" and took to the rafters

"has that little fool already been caught" bane asked

"probably, nothing we can do about it" i say bored and slightly annoyed

"no she just does that" Aqualad says rubbing his temples

kid flash took off in search of her, "idiots" i scoff, seriously who does that

"great chain of command" bane mocks

"shut up and show us where the shipments are picked up" i scoffed as we followed him to stand behind a couple of crates. "that's a lot of venom, but it doesn't look like their taking the old stuff, just new product"

"maybe freshness counts" Miss M offers

"no, this stuff can sit for twenty years and be good as new, gotta be more to it" i explain

"helicopter" Superboy announces.

as it lands a familiar face steps out, Sportsmaster? it had to be him.

Aqualad tries to hail anyone but its not working "must have a jammer" i say

"we need a plan" Aqualad says

"i have a plan" bane smirks before jumping out and attacking.

**[Author's note: first of all i am aware that grammar is not my strong suit, in all honesty that's probably not going to change anytime. sorry but that's the sad truth of it. second off i want to thank those of you who have left suggestions, I've seen multiple great ones and and a lot of valid points raised and these will be taken into consideration. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy.]**


	18. if at first you don't succeed

great, this guy used us to try and take back his factory, figures bane would try something like that "i'm not even surprised" i sighed. as he's being an idiot a big guy came crashing through the wall to our left, "scratch that color me surprised" i cough as the dust begins to settle.

Aqualad throws up his shield as bullets start flying and Superboy begins to go mono e mono with the big guy. i draw my guns and fire indiscriminately at whatever's on the other side of our cover not really trying to hit anything but at the same time not caring if i do when all of a sudden i hear Miss M's voice in my ears _everyone online?_

_yes_ the short reply sounds like Superboy

_anything for you beautiful_ that's gotta be kid

_yup_ replies Batgirl

_"_the fuck?" i ask out loud slightly perturbed as Superboy slams the big guy through my cover

_mind link, think telepathic radio _Miss M explains as a couple of guys are lifted off the ground and thrown to the side

_so not feeling it _i reply running to hid behind a steel girder and scatter caltrops on the ground so they can't flank me

_sorry, you weren't there when we fought twister i forgot you hadn't experienced it before _she answers apologetically

_it's weird, helpful but weird_ i answer

_no time for that now, we have to retreat_ Aqualad interrupts _kid flash clear a path, Batgirl fall back_

_busy _she replies curtly as she begins to square off with cobra's leader.

_i'll get her_ i interrupt as i begin to press forward. once outside i fire a few rounds at the hired help and watch as they scatter before the big guy turns to me

"more insects" he says arrogantly as i star bouncing rounds off of his skin which is apparently bulletproof. he charges at me and takes a wild swing and i flip over his shoulder leaving a knife in it and bringing my knee to his temple as i do. he reels but only slightly but it's better than nothing.

i run towards Batgirl as she protests "don't bring him this way"

i smirk slightly enjoying the thought of what i'm about to do as i punch her in the stomach, maybe a little harder than i needed to, and she passes out with wide eyes almost bulging out of her head. i throw her over my shoulder and see cobra coming at me again as i dodge out of the way. and smile "parting gift, just for you" i mock as i reach back and pull out a grenade and chuck it at him, oh man the look on his face is priceless but i don't have time to admire it right now so i turn and run, snagging a rifle from an unconscious guy as i do.

luckily Aqualad is right behind me with bullets bouncing off his shield as we head back the way we came. _we're leaving, now _he barks through the mind link as Superboy throws the big guy backwards and we reenter the tunnel that brought us here

_kid take her _i say as i throw her at him and turn backwards and start shooting to stop them from following but it doesn't work, they're using the big guy as a meat shield and he doesn't seem to care one bit.

_Superboy, support columns _ Aqualad orders as he starts smashing them. i chuck a grenade making them slowdown as the roof begins to come down and the scatter.

Kaldur cracks a chem light as we all slump down to catch our breath. when i hit the ground i feel a sharp pain in my side and look down, at some point i got grazed but i guess adrenaline kept me from feeling it until now. everyone else is still reeling from what just happened.

Batgirl begins to wake up as kid slaps her a few times and shakes her head groggily before pointing a finger at me "you, i had him" before slumping her shoulder "aw who am i kidding, i'm a terrible leader, if you hadn't pulled me out when you did i'd be dead. how could my first mission as leader go so wrong" she says hanging her head. "you should be leader she says shocking the rest of the group.

i press my hand tighter to my side "no" i say finally

"no way am i following... wait what" kid flash says confused.

"kid's right, you guys don't know anything about me and you shouldn't trust me" i reply with a sigh

"i am?" he says shocked that i'm agreeing with him

"yeah" i say pulling out some gauze from my hip pouch "you can't follow a leader you don't or can't trust"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HURT" Miss M cries

"just a scratch, but she's right about one thing we do need a different leader, one who's experienced, one who puts his team mates above all else, when you look at it that way theirs only one guy for the job" i say looking to Aqualad

"are you kidding me i could totally" kid flash interjects with a scoff

"oh shut it wally, he's right Kaldur is the only one" Batgirl cuts him off

he walks up to Batgirl and looks her in the eyes"i will accept this burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders" he says

"alright our first priority is to prevent that shipment from leaving this island" Aqualad says "first we have to get out of this cave"

as we reach the entrance to the cave we see tall dark and spandex waiting for us "not so fast ninos"

you'd betray us, why?

my plan was to have you take back my factory or die trying, if the latter then the justice league would descend upon them and when the dust settled santa prisca would be mine, this will have much the same effect"

_kid i need you to get a running start_ Aqualad says through the mind link

"you'd blow up your favorite nephew" Batgirl says

"nothing personal, just good business" he says matter of factually

"that's" cold Batgirl replies

"say goodbye ninos" he says but as he goes to push the button it disappears from his hand

"looking for this" kid says holding up his detonator, when bane goes to punch him he's lifted into the air.

Superboy smiles at Miss m, "i've been wanting to do this for a while" he smirks "drop him" and when she does theirs a sicking crack as he goes flying causing Batgirl to throw up.

"charming" i deadpan as she sends me death glares.


	19. putting it all together

when we reached the outskirts of the helipad i deviated from the group "where are you going" Aqualad asked

i'm no good up close right now" i say motioning to where i'd been shot "gonna go post up and give you guys some cover fire" i say holding up the rifle i snagged earlier

"i thought we agreed Kaldur was the leader, you can't make decisions on your own" Batgirl protests

"i told you before anyone threw their hat in the ring that i don't take orders, and i don't play nice with others" i say walking away

"you can't just.." Batgirl starts but Aqualad cuts her off with a hand

"alright, you know the plan, just watch our backs" he says

"yeah, yeah" i say waving him off with a hand.

"seriously i can't believe i thought that guy would make a good leader" Batgirl sighs

"no", Aqualad says "he'd be a great leader, but just not for this team, we are new and inexperienced and he is in another league all together if he were here alone he'd be done by now and if the team were to try and keep up with his pace we'd be dead by now"

Batgirl's eyes widen at this "how can you say that, we have you, Superboy, Kid, and M'gann, theirs no way he could beat us all"

"i am certain, our problems have all come from the rest of us, he has done flawlessly even picking up where we are lacking" Aqualad says humbly

"then why'd he get shot" she scoffs

"to save your life" he says with a stern look

"what?" she says wide eyed "you don't mean it was when?" he just nods in response and if it was possible Batgirl felt even worse about the situation than she did before.

it took a few minuets for me to find the right spot but eventually i settled on an old fallen tree. this rifle was a piece of shit if i'd ever seen one, heavily used and rarely cleaned, i'd be luck if the thing fired at all. not that it would matter for long, the thing only had about twenty rounds in the magazine. as the team starts going after them i can see an immediate improvement in their teamwork, it doesn't last long before a blown up helicopter leaves them standing alone with cobra himself and he looks like he's gonna go for it but when a couple bullets start bouncing off his side he decided it would be a good time to get going while the going good. i give half a thought to chasing after him but in the end i decide that in the shape i'm in it would probably do more harm than good so instead i begin making my way towards the airfield.

"that's how it's done" kid yells in celebration as they stand in the middle of the helipad with a burning warehouse in the background

"hecks yeah" Batgirl says giving him a high five.

"get a room" i say coming out of the wood line using the rifle as a crutch.

they both immediately turn to sneer at me before going back to their celebration until Batgirl says "we picked the right guy to lead us" looking at Aqualad

kid smiles "also making him the right guy to explain this mess to batman" as the two snicker among themselves

a couple hours later we were finally back at the mountain, my bleeding had stopped a while ago, mostly anyway but i immediately made for the med bay, the last thing i needed was an infection. about halfway there i ran into black canary "busy night" she said raising an eyebrow and looking at my side

i brush her off with a simple "i've had worse" i say continuing towards the med bay

"i'm sure you have" she chuckles "besides i think you're getting off easy, the rest of the team is in the debriefing room and i'm pretty sure batman is not gonna pull any punches judging by the way he replaced my training schedule"

"doesn't matter to me" i say as we reach the door before it slides open.

"that's right you don't train with the team, been meaning to ask you where you learned to fight like that but i doubt you'd tell me" she says

"i learned from my mother" i say flatly

"really, whats she like" she asks nonchalantly

"you've probably met, that or you already know and just want to see if i'll tell the truth" i say appraising her reaction and by the way she stiffened i hit the nail on the head, yup defiantly already knows.

"how's she doing by the way" she asks relaxing a bit

"was alright list time i saw her, but that was yesterday so knowing her who knows" i say flatly

"how would you describe the two of your relationship" she asks trying to dig into the psychological side of things but not exactly subtle

"shes my mom, she does what moms do" i say flatly

"but she's not your biological mother" she says

"and?" i reply in a bored tone

"nothing" she says backing down slightly and i guess she decided that she shouldn't push farther because after that she just excused herself. as i wrapped the new bandaging around my side i looked at it just to confirm, yup that's gonna leave a nasty scar.

as i walk out the rest of the team is still getting drilled by batman who spares me a look and raises an eyebrow as i just continue walking. "later guys, i'm out"

"not going to join your teammates" he says flatly

"i'm a provisional member, as such debriefs not mandatory, later" i say waving him off as i leave "also i'm taking time off"

"fine" batman replies shortly as i feel his glare on the back of my head

"that's cold" kid flash says only to be cast a batglare causing him to be shut up again as batman continued his rant


	20. shootout fallout

as i stepped out of the phone booth slash zeta beam receptacle in Gotham city i felt my head spin, "i must have lost more blood than i thought" i grimace to myself looking down at my side, great my shirt is ruined i think as i look down at the offending article that now had a large crimson smear on the side of it, luckily my jacket covers it and at this hour on one would look twice at me as i limped home. the biting cold was not helping with the pain but it was good at keeping me from passing out before i reached home.

i walked up the stairs to our apartment hoping Selina would be asleep but knowing not to put too much stock in that hope. as i reached out to grab the door and made my way inside she was sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee she'd doubtless made just minuets ago judging from the steam rising from it. she spared me a glance and motioned for me to sit opposite her. as i move to the stool directly across the kitchen island from her she smiles at me "so, how was your first day" she asks

"it was alright, had a mission to santa prisca" i say in as bored a tone as i could

"you ran into your uncle" she asks curiously taking a sip from her cup

"worse has happened" is my simple reply "and you? anything interesting happen while i was away"

"nothing much, apparently rose is in town, she didn't stop by or anything just thought you should know"

"just beautiful, really just what i needed to finish off the day" i sigh

"you sure do know how to pick em" she laughs lightly

"coming from you that doesn't mean much" i chuckle

she raises an amused eyebrow "oh, i pick very well that's my problem" she says smiling slightly "how is tall dark and brooding" she asks innocently

"tall dark and brooding" i answer earning a small giggle from her

"figured as much, and the team" she sighs

"whelming" i say flinching slightly, all this laughing is irritating my side and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"you need help with that?" she asks

"not really, just a graze" i say not wanting to stir her into a tizzy, last time i came home dripping blood she went ballistic and full blown overprotective mode

"bane's men do that to you?" she asks slight anger at the thought seeping through her voice

"nah, cobra's goons" i shrug, not a good idea with a bullet hole in your side by the way.

she nods calmly "so do you like it" she asks

"i don't dislike it, but i don't see myself doing it long term" i say earning another nod.

"well, you need to shower and you still have school in the morning so i'm gonna get going to bed, there's some spaghetti in the fridge if you're hungry" she say leaving her coffee cup on the table before sauntering off towards her bedroom.

"thanks mom, g'night" i reply

"night kitten" she say before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

i stand up with some difficulty and begin to make my way towards the shower. the hot water rolls over my skin in a way that's not completely miserable despite the pain in my side, dried blood falling off to be carried away by the water. i feel slender arms wrap around my waist and a low voice purrs in my ear "miss me?"

"hello rose" i say "any particular reason you're here?" and turn to look at her

"do i need an excuse to come see you?" she says inching closer

"since we ended it? yes" i deadpan

"maybe i just wanted to see you" she says placing a hand on my chest

"will you leave already" i sigh in frustration

"what, not enjoying the view" she says with a smirk

"get. out" i enunciate in a low growl

"aw, you're no fun" she says

"seriously, out, now" i say, she seriously can't take a hint

"fine, if you change your mind, call me" she say walking out of the shower.

"don't hold your breath" i mock.

"lock your door next time" she says with a laugh.

a few minuets later i step out of the shower and dry myself off before bandaging my side again and grabbing my clothes, or i would have if someone hadn't decided that the best way to get back her ex was to abscond with his shirt.

**Author's Note: the I's have it iv'e built the setup over the next few chapters and its going to be transitioning to a traught fic and at some point by popular demand raven will be joining the fray, what role she'll play don't exactly know but that's on the way. anyway enjoy and if you've got feedback leave a review to tell me what you think**


	21. i've seen you somewhere before

a few weeks later my side was all but healed, it left a nasty scar but i could finally move without much pain just a little soreness and apparently word travels fast as my mom and i were sitting down for dinner the pone rang. "hello" she answered before handing it to me

"you've had enough of a break and i still have 3 days left, Mt. justice 1 hour" and just like that he was gone, i didn't have to ask who it was and with a sigh sat down.

"mission?" Selina asked already knowing the answer.

"mission" i state confirming it

she just let out a sigh. finishing my plate i place it in the dishwasher and head for the door "later" i say waving as i head out.

later she replies as we part ways. she was really beginning to not like the whole hero thing, she missed the carefree days when it was just the two of them.

an hour later i arrive at the cave to see kid flash arguing with a green clad girl and speedy storming out. "what'd i miss" i call out causing the crimson archer to stop in his tracks.

"who are you supposed to be" he says giving me a once over.

"provisional member, and if he's robin hood that makes you little john" i smirk motioning to green arrow.

"real, original, never heard that before" he scoffs pushing his way past me.

the computer calls out "recognized speedy, B-06"

he scowls at the machine "that's red arrow, B-06 update" before disappearing in a flash of light.

i turn to see the group looking at me and raise an eyebrow "so is anyone gonna tell me whats going on?" i say expectantly.

the girl looks at me "and you are?"

i smirk, okay so that's how it's gonna be "okay miss hard of hearing, i'll say this one last time. provisional member, names Ocelot so is anyone gonna tell me what's going on here or do i have to guess"

Kaldur chimes in to cut the tension "it is good to see you again Ocelot, we must protect a scientist from the league of shadows while she creates a virus to defuse a weapon"

thanks i say with a sigh before looking to batman "so you called me in to babysit an egghead"

"expect league assassins" he says before turning and walking away. i simply nod in reply knowing what he means.

"great not only do we get the girl who drove speedy off but now we have to deal with this guy as well" kid flash complains.

"cheer up chuckles, i don't like it anymore than you do" is smirk

"i'll be watching you" he says glaring at me

"annnd... I've decided i don't care" i say with a roll of my eyes before heading to the ship.

M'gann stops me before we reach it with a hand on my shoulder "thanks for coming back" she says with a smile.

"yeah, yeah don't go reading too much into it" i reply with a smirk as she smiles at me.

as we arrive at the local high school i take a position on top of the roof where i can see the class room housing a woman in a lab coat who had a bad case of resting bitch face. with a sideways glance i see Aqualad nod to her before i hear in my head

_this is so weird _the new girl they called Artimis says over the mindlink

_not to mention distracting _the voice of a shrill woman i imagine is the doctor interjects

_do you always complain when someone tries to help you lady?_ kidflash replies

i just tune them out, i can see where this is going and it's annoying. after a few minuets they give it up and settle for mentally glaring at each other. its a few minuets of awkward silence before something catches my attention

_miss martian we have located the weapon, reconfigure the Bioship so Batgirl and Superboy can pursue _Aqualad orders

_ready_ she repliesand with that Batgirl takes off out a window.

almost immediatly as their gone i see a figure behind Aqualad _Aqualad on your six_ i call out as he turns around to be impaled in the arm with something

_we are under attack in the computer lab_ he says _get here_ as he begins to go at it with his unknown assailant

i fire a few pock shots from my position on the roof that sends the assassin on the defensive as i crash through the window when a second assailant rushes into the room brandishing a sword. she charges at me and i ull my tanto and lock blades with her"hmm she says giving me a once over, never thought i'd like spandex but then again, you do have a nice ass" she purs

"nice to see you too" i say with a smirk, great of all the league assassins it had to be her, ravager, Rose Wilson "new getup?" i say noticing her clothes

"you like" she says in a low voice

"no, reminds me too much of this guy i met a couple months ago, said his name was Slade" i reply and she visibly tenses at the mention of the name

"so, he's still alive" she says through gritted teeth, i use this distraction to kick her in the stomach sending her backwards. using the space i draw one of my pistols again and start firing in her general direction forcing her to back off before taking a few shots at her comrade.

the rest of the team rushes into the room "fall back" the other assassin calls out throwing a smoke bomb as the two disappear from the room.

i look to artimis and say "was that who i think it was"

she goes wide eyed but doesn't answer just giving a quick nod to confirm my suspissions "b-e-a-utiful" i sigh

Batgirl comes over the radio just as Kid flash is about to ask what i was talking about with "we're too late, star labs is destroyed" with awe and disbelief in her voice.

Aqualad looks to the doctor, "find that weapon again we're moving the doctor" he says


	22. i know you

_i hate waiting _i heard kid flash say.

_just be __patient_ M'gann replied standing at her computer. all was quiet for a few minuets as i watched from the rafters of the church.

after a minute _stop it both of you_ Aqualad barked.

_what? _Artemis and kid replied in unison.

_i can hear you glaring_ he deadpanned, as i let out a small chuckle.

after a minute of silence i ask _Aqualad, you still there. _no reply

_heads up_ Artemis warns and not two seconds later a man in a suit with a full face helmet burst through the door.

_black spider _i warn as kid flash goes after him.

a giant metal hook bursts through a window as Artemis raises he bow and begins to fire on him. then the person i was least happy to see bursts through the opposite window and takes after M'gann with her katana. before she can reach her target her steel meets mine "i know i'm awesome and all but we've gotta stop meeting like this" i quip sarcastically as she pushes away.

"what can i say i've got it out for you" she replies taking a horizontal swing at my stomach as i doge backwards.

running towards her i toss a knife that embedded itself in the Kevlar padding of her shoulder i say "it comes off as a little desperate harassing me at my work"

"if i could get your attention another way maybe i wouldn't have to" she says pulling it out and swinging wildly managing to graze my arm

"awe, that's sweet, and kinda creepy to be honest" i say moving backwards and switching my knife to my other hand before throwing a shuriken at her.

"when you got it you got it, you know what they say, hell hath no fury" she says deflecting shuriken one after another with her blade.

_Miss M. above you _i warn as she raises a church pew to block an incoming cross bow bolt from the masked girl.

"martian's here, it's now or never" the girl in the mask barks as she jumps down and raises her sai as the hook man clocks Artemis with his claw. before she can deliver the killing blow M'gann reverts to her original form and turns to look at her "we've been duped"

"you'll never find Dr. Roquete" Miss M says

"never's such a long time" she says back flipping away "pursuing target, keep them busy" she ordered.

Artemis takes after her "pursuing their leader, take the rest down" she barks

"you are so not the boss of me" kid flash says indignantly

"just do it she" replies in frustration

ravager jumped backwards "sorry kitty cat, but I've got bigger fish to fry" she says before following her companion out.

"and here i thought we were having so much fun" i say giving chase

she takes to the rooftop and replies "i'm a woman, changing my mind is my prerogative" as she takes to the rooftops.

"you are really starting to get on my nerves, rose" i say angrily pulling out my gun.

"awe, Richie, and here i thought we were having a good time" she mocks jumping to the next building. taking aim i fire, clipping her in the leg just before she lands she grits her teeth but tries to make it look like a smile "and here i thought the good guys didn't use guns"

"i'm not exactly a good guy" i growl

"oh, don't threaten me with a good time" she says hissing slightly in pain. "well, i think I've overstayed my welcome" she says pulling out a grenade and tossing it at me. i duck for cover and by the time it's over she's gone.

i head towards where we've stashed the doctor and along the way i find an unconscious Artemis "wake up arty" i say giving her a shake.

she bolts upright and says "the doctor" before taking off towards the direction of the safe house. when we arrive the masked assassin is just leaving the building. artemis fires a volley of explosive arrows at her knocking her to the ground before jumping down and aiming her bow at the girl. "dont move" she growls as the girl starts to get up

"wow" the girl says turning around "i'm completely at your mercy"

"you" Artemis gasps

"so what now? i suppose you'll bring me to justice, let your little friends interrogate me?" she says with a smirk "i wonder if your positions secure enough to survive them learning everything i know" Artemis glares but lowers her bow "i thought not" she says walking away

"not so fast jade" i say circling around in front of her

"hello to you too Richard" she say with that mirk of hers

"figures rose couldn't keep her mouth shut" i sigh

"are you kidding, you're all she talks about these days" she jokes

"don't tell me she built a shrine or something because that enters a whole new level of crazy" she starts to move around me "going somewhere" i ask

"don't even act like you're going to stop me, we bot h know you have a soft spot for her, always have always will you couldn't bear to see her get hurt" she whispers

"get lost, you have 10 seconds, then i start shooting" i reply looking away from her

**[Author's note: sorry it took so long to upload but i just started watching supernatural for the first time and one thing led to another and before i knew it it had been a week since my last upload. umm... sorry about that]**


	23. starlight

Artemis stared in shock as Cheshire vanished in smoke and her mysterious new teammate just let her. "why" she asked shakily as the shock wore off and she began to regain control of her voice.

"later" i replied flatly nodding towards something behind her.

kid flash and Miss M. walked up behind them and kid asked "wheres the assassins?"

"she, uh got away" Artemis replied her voice still unsure.

"from you" he mocked "big shocker"

"Kid, shut it" i growled glaring at him making sure he felt the full weight of the situation.

Aqualad opened the door next to us "what's important is that the doctor is safe and the fog has been stopped" he said calmly giving Artemis a small smile "and you had no small hand in that"

"welcome to the team" M'gann says giving her a bright smile.

"let's just get back, i'm tired" i say heading back towards the mountain.

Artemis runs up to catch up to me and grabs my shoulder "what aren't you telling me" she says glaring at me unsure of what to make of me.

"plenty, but nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about" i say patting her on the head and continuing back towards the mountain.

as we walk down the beach towards the hanger entrance i stop and turn to face the sea and sit down "oh no you don't" kid flash shouts immediately, "you're not getting out of another briefing" he finishes indignantly

"yeah, sure, whatever just give me a minute alright" i reply causing him to walk off in a huff. the rest of the team watches me contemplatively.

Kaldur is the first one to approach "are you alright" he asks the genuine concern obvious in his voice as he places a hand on my shoulder.

i brush his hand off, "don't worry about me, i'll be alright just got a lot on my mind"

he kneels beside me "i take it that it something to do with the assassins we encountered"

"yeah, just some stuff i need to work out on my own" i sigh shifting my position slightly

"i know you may not feel comfortable sharing with us but know this, whatever your past you're a member of the team now" he says in a slightly softer tone as if afraid he'd scare me off

"yeah, i get that, thanks but seriously just give me a minute and i'll be fine" i reply with a slight sigh

"i will respect your wishes but know that we are a team, you would do well not to carry this burden alone" he say with a warm tone

"trust me if i had another way i would, but theirs some things i'm just not ready to come to terms with" i reply, and it was true, i wished i could tell these guys hell i'm even starting to like kid, big mouth and all but i cant.

"for someone your age you possess great wisdom, despite not having powers you are just as if not more capable than any of us, i wish i had your strength" he says in slight awe

"its a gift", i say smugly before sighing "and a curse, lets just say people like me, the type of people who dress up in costumes and go from rooftop to rooftop, aren't exactly the product of leading happy normal lives"

"i know you are not normal that much is obvious but still, it has made you a force to be reckoned with" he replies

"lucky me" i say darkly

he backs off slightly "i am sorry i did not mean to offend" he says before walking away feeling like he'd just accidentally kicked a puppy.

M'gann was next, a simple "he means well" is all she said before turning and walking away.

then it was just me and Artemis "so you gonna tell me why now?" she said more of an order than a question.

my response is to pat the ground next to me and roll my head backwards to look up at the stars. she tentatively takes a seat next to me. after a minute of her staring at me i reach up and peel the mask covering my eyes off of my face. "we always said we'd watch out for each other" i say allowing the moonlight to shimmer off of my eyes as she stares at me.

she studies my face for a few seconds before focusing on my eyes. i can feel her body tense as the sand shifts around her. "but, you cant be" she stutters backing away slightly

"can and am" i say with a smirk

"but, what about your mom, does batman know?" she asks earning a raised eyebrow from me "of course he does she says with a sigh "well, this is just"

"fucked?" i finish for her "yeah tell me about it" i say putting my mask back on. "ready to get your ass chewed?" i ask standing up and offering her a hand

she gives me a ghost of a smile "yeah, it only gets worse the longer we wait" she half jokes knowing she's right


	24. debrief

as Artemis and i made our way back towards the hanger we let idle conversation hang in the air, both of us knowing just how difficult it was for people like us to find someone we could confide in relished something as simple and mundane as small talk.

when we reached the hanger the bio ship was just returning with Batgirl and Superboy in tow. Batgirl walked over to us and looked at Artemis with a smile "i heard you did good for your first mission with us, i knew you had it in you"

"yeah" she replied uncomfortably "thanks"

"we should celebrate" she said more of a question than a statement

"maybe another time" Artemis replied trying not to look her in the eyes "i'm tired, besides i'm sure batman wants to debrief us"

Superboy nodded in reply before heading out of the hanger but not before sending me a look with something akin to sympathy, it was brief but i saw it. as we headed back to the foyer area i saw Kid obsessing over the dropped mask of the assassin "why do you have that?" i sigh bringing my hand to my forehead

"souvenir" he says excitedly

"whatever" i reply shaking my head and flopping ungracefully onto the couch. it was at this point that batman walked in, upon seeing me he raised an eyebrow. "what" i asked

"i didn't expect you to still be here" he says flatly

"i'll leave in a minute, i'm tired so for now i sit" i reply lolling my head backward and resting my arms on the back of the couch closing my eyes slightly. i suspect he just nodded in response, i didn't actually see but that seems like something he would do.

"team report" he barked

Aqualad was the first to reply "Doctor Roquete is safe and the fog has been disabled, however two of the assassins managed to evade capture"

"description of the assassins" he asks

"Rose Wilson and Cheshire" i say looking over to him.

the entire team looks to me questioningly but Kid is the first one to speak "and no one has a problem that this guy is on first name basis with one of these league assassins"

Kaldur gives me a look hoping i'll explain with a sight i elaborate "we dated for a while, but she's a crazy league assassin and i'm a busy gothamite just didn't work out"

"YOU DATED A LEAGUE ASSASSIN" kid yells

"and" i deadpan

"i didn't even think you were old enough to date" Bat girl quips

"i'm full of surprises" i smirk

"anything else we should know" kid accuses glaring

"nothing i'm gonna tell you" i say shifting to lay on my side

"how are we supposed to trust a guy who keeps so many secrets" kid exclaims

"you feel the same way about batman?" i ask and watch the team visibly stiffen "hell most of you don't even know who Batgirl is"

the team just stares in silence contemplating what i've said but the look Batgirl gives me shows that she's reading a little too much into it.

"it is true" Kaldur says "we do not need to know who you are, you are a member of this team and i trust you"

"me too" M'gann adds to which Superboy just grunts his approval.

"trust is a little strong, but i can work with you" Batgirl says hesitantly.

"Kid?" Aqualad asks

"yeah, sure but i'm watching you" he says pointing a finger at me.

Artemis "i trust him", she says flatly "with my life"

Batgirl raises an eyebrow before walking over to me "who are you?" she asks quietly staring at me

"all in due time" i sigh as i get up to leave. at the zeta tube Artemis runs up next to me

"coffee?" she asks

"i'm tired" i offer

"coffee helps with that" she insists

"maybe some other time but you still know where i live, my door's always open and tell your mom i said hi, now that you're back in town i'm sure its only a matter of time before my mom drags me over there." i joke before leaving the cave

Arriving back at our apartment Selina is still up, she always is whenever i come home late. she says it's because she's a night person but i can see right through that, she worries about me. i know its just her thing but still i wish she wouldn't, i can take care of myself.

"how was work" she asks sipping from a coffee cup

"tiring" i say slumping down at the table

"you we're never this tired working with me" she offers

"yeah but i didn't have to play babysitter" i sigh

"as i recall that was my job" she laughs lightly

"one time, just one time and i'll never hear the end of it" i groan indignantly

"nope" she smirks "anyway get to bed kiddo you still have school tomorrow"


	25. stray cat strut

i woke the next morning sore, so very sore so much so that my body groaned in protest as i dragged myself out of bed and towards the shower. as i dressed and made breakfast my movements were sluggish and uncharacteristically rigid for me in a way that gave me pause and debate just skipping school for the day. weighing my options i sat down at the island in the kitchen, the plate of food lying untouched in front of me for a while as i tried to clear my head of the fog that clouded my thoughts. just as i picked up his fork to finally take a bite the doorbell rang causing me to look at the offending object for a few seconds debating weather or not to get it. "i swear if that's Bruce i'm going back to bed" i mumble under my breath begrudgingly rising from my place at the table.

i answered the door to be met by a pair of steel gray eyes topped with a blonde mane in a school uniform "you look like shit" she said nonchalantly

i gave a small laugh looking at the bags under her eyes and with a smirk replied "and good morning to you too" i sigh as she moved past me into the apartment

"ever heard of redecoration, seriously this place hasn't changed in years" she mused absentmindedly

"interior decorator is mom's wheelhouse, don't like it talk to her" i say while stifling a yawn

"it's not bad" she says apprehensively looking around "i guess i'm just not used to the idea that someone could actually stay in one place, build a life and all that"

"i think my sense of decor is pitch perfect" Selina's tired voice echos from the hallway.

"hey miss kyle" atermis answers nervously as selina rounds the corner and leans i just came by to

take shots at my furniture? she replies with a smirk causing artemis's face to contort in slight panic or did you come to tell me that you and your mom are back in town"

"the latter" artemis replies immediately

"i was planning on dropping by later, she didn't have anything else planned did she?" Selina asks

"don't think so" artemis replies

"anyway we gotta get going" i interject grabbing my bag and heading for the door

"you want a ride?" mom offers

"no thanks" i reply

heading down the stairs from the apartment Artemis skips a couple of stairs to reach the bottom before me "so" she says "you huh?"

"what about me" i reply hesitantly

"how long you been pretending to be one of the boyscouts?" she says in her best attempt at a bored tone but i can tell she's hesitant to pry.

"its a part time thing" i reply

"do you like it" she says after a minute, probably contemplating my answer

"there are worse gigs, i don't know if like is the word i'd use but overall it isn't so bad" i tell her hoping she'll drop it.

we walk in silence for a few minuets before we reach the main gate surrounding the complex that was Gotham high in all its monolithic glory. no more than a few steps past the gate we're greeted by a bouncing mane of red hair and the annoyance that lay beneath it. Artemis gives me a confused look "Artemis, this" i say motioning to the offending thing "is Barbra, princess of Gotham high, enjoy your new best friend" i say giving a smirk and disappearing into the sea of students idly making their way to class.

from behind me somewhere near where i had abandoned her i heard some unknown creature let out an agonized primordial cry that sounded something like "RICHARD" but i had gone too far and couldn't go back now.

**{author's note: sorry about having to delay this a month but life got in the way, i'd lave to tell you it won't happen again but i'm not gonna lie to you. please don't hate me and i'll try to get things back on track, enjoy}**


	26. enigma

Barbra Gordon knew about the new transfer student coming to her school, who she was and what she did what she did not expect was that she wouldn't be the first one to greet her. When she saw the new girl walk through the gate with the boy who was the bane of her existence, Richard Grayson, made her for lack of a better word unsure. so much of him was a mystery, for some reason he didn't just click like there was something off about him and it had always bothered her.

So imagine her surprise when the boy who didn't make sense showed up with a girl with too many secrets and as quickly he arrived he was gone leaving a ranting blonde behind him. When she finally calmed down she let out a long drawn out sigh and cast Barbra a sideways glance with a gruff "what"

Having had manners beaten into her with a stick, quite literally, Barbra offered a smile and a small wave before introducing herself "hi i'm Barbra and you must be Artemis"

the girl raised an eyebrow at her "creepy much? how do you know that?"

Barbra hadn't been expecting that brash demeanor of hers to transfer over to her civilian identity. if theirs one thing Bruce had taught her it was to keep the two separate from each other and that meant names, mannerisms, and even preferences changed but she was so brazenly herself. "Sorry if i seem presumptuous, i heard about you from Bruce"

"Bruce? who's Bruce?" she asked wearily.

"Bruce Wayne, he's my adoptive father." Barbra replied. Right Artemis mentally kicked herself, she'd heard that the commissioner Gordon had been killed by the joker and that Wayne had taken in his daughter. "So i see you've already met our resident hoodlum"

"resident hoodlum?" Artemis asked

"Grayson" Barbra explained "most famously known for pouring itching powder into the air conditioning and jail breaking the thermostat to blow it into the girls locker room" she said shuttering slightly at the memory. "sorry if he upset you already i promise not everyone here is like him"

"Richie? we're old friends, grew up in the same neighborhood actually." Artemis explained "it's nice to know some things never change"

"Oh sorry, he's not a bad person he can just be a little... bracing" Barbra replies

"if by bracing you mean a complete and total pain in the ass then sure, bracing" Artemis laughs.

"well, I've gotta get to class, see you at lunch?" Barbra replies hopefully.

"yeah, sure" Artemis replied before heading towards the main building hoping to find a reception office.

* * *

Richard made his way through the hallways of Gotham academy dodging and weaving through the mass of students with practiced ease. avoiding eyes of fellow students in a way that didn't draw attention to himself without being caught up in things that didn't involve him.

when he arrived at his class room his teacher looked up at him before saying "ah, Mr. Grayson, what shenanigans can we expect this morning?" with an inquisitive tone.

"none that i'm aware of but if that changes i'll be sure to let you know" she replied

his teacher pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh and replied "one of these days that nonchalant attitude of yours will catch up with you Mr. Grayson"

"and when it does i'm sure you'll be there with all the i told you so's you can muster" Richard replied with a smile reclining in his seat


	27. kitty has claws

as the bell rang to release the students from school for the day Richard made his way to the cafeteria, artemis was waiting for him in the hall with a look like someone had just kicked her in the shin "way to abandon me grayson" she chastised in her best whisper yell.

"awe, is arty mad that she had to go to class alone" he teased.

"seriously?" she asked incredlulously "you left me alone in a sea of snobs, yes i'm mad"

"i'd like to tell you they're not so bad once you get to know them but we both know that's a lie, they stay insufferable pricks" he said with a grin "come on, i'm hungry"

"oh no, whatever will become of him" she mocked as she followed him to the cafeteria

when they were seated next to barbra a few upperclassmen walked up, richard internally sighed knowing what was to come "so fresh meat, already relegating yourself to the circus freak and the charity case"

"ah" richard chirped "very original, but hey i guess that's what happens when your shoe size is larger than your IQ, in your defense i suppose they don't make a size 0 shoe"

"that mouth is about to get you in trouble grayson" one of them growled

"try it" he smirked "the bruises from last time you tried it should be healed by now _chad" _he mocked putting particular on his name.

"you got lucky last time, this time it your funeral" the boy growled

"interesting theory" he said in mock bewilderment "wanna find out" he replied with a sinister that made the upperclassmen visibly stiffen "or are you terrified of little old me" he mocked.

Chad's fists clenched and he looked like he wanted to do something but maybe it was a trick of the light but he could have sworn that he saw a vibrant flash come across the younger boy's eyes that immediately made him recoil "your not worth the suspension grayson" he said shakily while walking away trying to keep his composure but obviously failing.

"seriously grayson"barbra sighed "one of these days someones going to call your bluff"

"who said it's a bluff" he mocked.

"you're five foot three, a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet carrying a box of rocks, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag" barbra deadpanned.

"yeah, i'm wiery" he shrugged.

"sure" she replied rolling her eyes at him. "and i'm batman"

"Really?" he replied with mock excitement "gotta ask how do you get your tits in the armor, doesn't look like its got room for them"

"you're such a horndog grayson" she sighed shaking her head.

"it's not for me it's for science" he said with mock indignation

"can it already" artemis barked "you're giving me a headache" while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Awe, don't worry arty, you're still the favorite" he said resting his elbow on her shoulder.

"one of these days grayson" she said clenching a fist in front of her for emphasis.

"you know you love me arty" he said with a slight chuckle.

* * *

the rest of the day was uneventful for the most part, that was until the final bell rang. when artemis walked out she saw a huddle of people chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT,FIGHT" followed by distinct laugh that could only belong to one person.

barbra was walking with her and immediately ran to try and break it up but before she could the crowd went quiet. as she and artemis pushed through the crowd the was a bizarre spectacle that barbra just watched in shock but caused artemis to smirk. "not bad toothpick" she said breaking the silence that had encompased the group as she looked over him completely unscathed and checking his fingernails for dirt while chad laid flat on his back, hazy look in his eyes most likely concussed.

"how" barbra stuttered mouth agape as the shock began to wear off.

"i hit him, obviously" he deadpanned

"but you're you and he's him?" she said still not understanding what chain of events led them here.

"yeah, hence why i'm not flat on my back" he smirked.

barbra had no response and just checked it up to him being the unknown quantity that was richard grayson before walking out of the mob and to the ever patient alfred waiting by the car with the door ready.

**[Author's notes: sorry about the delay but, that's kind of my M.O. by this point. anyway hope you like it.]**


	28. life's little things

"you just can't help showing off can you" Artemis smirked as Richard looked up deciding that he did not in face have dirt under his nails.

"i am a performer by nature" he replied as though it should be obvious as he began walking out of the circle of people.

"you want me to call an ambulance for that guy" she asked

"i don't actually care, i was just gonna leave him there" he replied in a bored tone.

"still as ruthless as ever" she sighed

"i wouldn't be me otherwise" he stated before asking "so your place? pretty sure my mom's there"

"sure, why not" she shrugged and headed toward her apartment.

"so" she said trying to break the tension "rose seems"

"like a psycho" he finished for her

"i was gonna say energetic" she defended

"you also would have been lying, bitch is a headcase, straight up" he said flatly

"can't have always thought so, i mean you did date her" she replied

"i was in a dark place and she came along with her pretty lies and i bought it, hook, line and sinker. if anything she made everything worse" he replied bitterly

"i should have been there, we said we'd always look out for each other and i didn't" she said with obvious guilt "sorry about that" she mumbled

he stopped in his tracks "don't think that Artemis, don't ever think that. you don't have to be there every second of every day being friends means that no matter how far apart we are as long as you think of me from time to time the bond we have will never break" he said looking up to the sky, it made her feel like she was in one of those cheesy romance movies, under normal circumstances she would have mocked him but right now was not normal.

"you've really grown" she commented

"took yo long enough to notice, soon i'll be taller than you" he smirked

"in your dreams" she mocked, knowing he got her true meaning.

"what can i say, maybe i'm a naive idealist at heart" he shrugged playfully before continuing on.

* * *

as they reached her apartment they heard laughter inside, a very distinct laughter that could only belong to Selina. entering they were greeted by exactly the sight they were expecting, Selina and Paula both drunk off their ass and empty bottles of whine strewn about the place. Artemis sighed pinching the bridge of her nose while Richard just shrugged and moved past them to her room. entering the room he took a seat on the bed that had once belonged to jade before she'd up and left in the middle of the night.

Artemis hated that bed but her mother refused to get rid of it still hoping that one day jade would come home and they could be a family again, but the truth was that both of Artemis and Richard knew that she was never coming back. "you wanna put on some music?" Richard asked lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"anything in particular" she asked pulling out her laptop.

"not really, just for gods sake please no country" he pleaded

"don't worry, i don't hate you, or myself for that matter, that much" she joked with a chuckle.

as she put on something low with a pulsing beat he couldn't identify he closed his eyes slightly allowing them to be half lidded. after a few moments of enjoying the ambiance while she tacked away as her keyboard he turned to his side and looked at her. this did not escape her notice and she raised an eyebrow at him "what?" she asked.

"nothing" he said in a bored tone "it's just we haven't really talked since you got back"

"i suppose we haven't" she admitted closing her laptop "did you have something you wanted to say?" she asked expectantly.

he thought about it for a minute before flopping onto his back and saying "yeah, its good to see you again"

"really" she replied with disbelief "that's it? no where have you been, what were you doing, nothing. i pretty much figured you'd demand answers"

"nope, i'm just glad to have my best friend back" he said closing his eyes completely.

she remained silent for a minute before allowing herself a small smile "it's good to see you too, dork" she said quietly but he never heard it, by this time he was snoring lightly. she had always liked watching him sleep, not in a creepy way or anything but he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and for someone who'd been through as much as he had peaceful was a rare sight and it brought her just a little bit of happiness to see him without the weight of the world crushing down on him. she watched him for about ten minuets before her phone ran, she pulled it out and looked to see a blocked number "hello?" she answered tentatively.

"mt. justice, 20 minuets" a gruff voice replied before hanging up immediately

"the fuck?" she asked incredulously gawking at her phone when Richard's phone began to ring as well.

he pulled it out without checking it and mumbled "what" before putting it away and rolling off the bed.

"bats call you?" too he asked turning to her

"yeah" she replied flatly

with a sigh and muttered curses under his breath he said "lets get going" as though it was a tedious chore.


	29. about a girl

when Richard and Artemis showed up in the cave Superboy was sparing with black canary "thought you didn't need training" Richard said expectantly.

"take five Superboy, drink water and keep moving or your muscles will cramp up" canary said dropping her gaurd. he simply grunted before walking out of the room. "he changed his mind" black canary said to richard "don't antagonize him, he's making good progress"

"whoa, no need to get all preachy on me, just asking" he replied defensively taking a step back.

she raised an eyebrow at him "didn't peg you for non confrontational " she said curiously

"it's knowing how to pick your battles, sometimes it's just not worth the headache" he shrugged.

"wisdom for the ages" a metalic voice said from behind them

Richard turned to see red tornado "bats here?" he asked boredly

"he has yet to arrive" the android informed him in its standard monotone

ocelot lazily strutted over to the couch and took a seat while black canary and Superboy went back to sparing but as he waited he heard a sharp _help me, please _in his head

he cocked his head to the side and looked over to M'gaan and raised an eyebrow. she noticed his look and asked "what, do i have something on my face?" before furiously trying to scrub away at the non existent something

"i thought we told you not to go into peoples minds without asking" he glared at her.

"but, i didn't" she said innocently and slightly hurt.

"you know any other telepaths who can talk into other people's heads" he deadpanned

_please, tell me you can hear me _the voice pleaded again causing to furrow his brow.

"that isn't you?" he asked

"i'm not doing anything" she replied nervously

"link me in, now" he commanded, she slightly recoiled at the harsh tone in his voice but did as she was told.

_There _she asked _Better?_

_please, tell me you can hear me_ the voice from before asked again

M'gaans eyes went wide staring at him in shock. _yes_ he replied _who are you and who are you in my head_

_thank god_ the voice replied slightly relieved _i need help_

_and how did you know to find me_ he accused

the voice was silent for a moment before responding with _i sensed it, i was looking for anyone who had a strong heart and good soul, i was drawn to your light_

_what do you mean sensed it_ M'gaan asked

_who are you _the voice asked cautiously

_i'm M'gaan, i'm here to help you_ the alien replied earnestly.

the voice sensing the genuine compassion in the martian replied _ i need help, please hurry i'll explain later._

_Not so fast_ ocelot replied _who the hell are you_

_my name is raven, and that's all i can say for now _the voice replied before cutting out

**Author's note: hey, an update and not at a god aweful hour of the morning. and introducing by popular demand raven.**


	30. Apex Predator

When batman arrived at the cave he noticed the absence of two members of the team were not present "where are ocelot and miss martian" he asked coldly turning his gaze to Artemis.

"what am i his keeper" she scoffed

"ah yes, he left a note for you" red tornado interjected handing batman a piece of paper. the note said 'borrowing miss martian, something came up, P.S. bite me'

batman sighed as he read the note "that boy is more trouble than he's worth" he lamented before turning to the rest of the team. "don't think the rest of you get out of the mission because your teammates are awol" he said before starting the mission brief

* * *

"are you sure batman will be okay with this" M'gann asked ocelot as they wandered through the streets.

"of course he will, heroes help people in need right?" he offered

"yeah, that's true. but he called us to the cave so he must have had a mission for us" she replied

"oh don't worry i left him a note" he said with a small smirk "let me worry about that, you just focus on finding our psychic friend"

she wanted to argue but just nodded in acceptance, she was sure she'd get yelled at later but she'd already let herself get roped into this. besides this might be her only chance to learn more about the teams most obscure member. after a moment raven made her way into the conversation in a panicked tone 'where are you, he's getting closer'

'we're close' M'gann answered 'what do you see'

'i see a billboard, some guy in a suit on it' raven replied

ocelot looked around only to see the ugly mug of one Bruce Wayne plastered over a construction site that read "Wayne Enterprises" 'the universe has a sense of humor, i see it. can you get to it?' ocelot interjected

she didn't answer a he heard a series of gunshots "well that answers that" he said looking to M'gann before taking off at a dead sprint towards the sound. he approached the construction fence and vaulted over it landing on an I-beam. a girl in a dark blue cloak was hiding behind a bulldozer, his eyes surveyed the scene to see what she was running from when he felt an overwhelming presence.

out of pure instinct he rolled out of the way only managing to doge a massive falling object by inches, landing on the ground below he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the space he'd previously occupied to see a hulking mass of muscle. his yes narrowed as he took in it's form in abject disbelief as there staring him down was the man he'd met months ago on a rooftop on his first field job with Selena. "Deathstroke" he growled not lowering his weapon.

"Ah, my prospective protege, what brings you here" Deathstroke asked masked eye raising in amusement.

"shut up" he barked.

Deathstroke's gaze traveled between ocelot and raven appraising the situation "so you're here for the girl then?" he asked "you can't fight me and protect her you know"

"bite me" ocelot replied with venom.

"and who is your little friend, i don't believe we've been introduced" Deathstroke asked glancing over to M'gann.

"I'm" M'gann began before ocelot cut her off.

"Quiet" he barked at her "get out of here, he's too dangerous for you to deal with"

"Ocelot, we stand a better chance together" he argued

"no" he said in a cold tone "this guy is a ruthless killer, he's not like cobra's goons. this man is in a league of his own, take the girl and go"

"i'm not leaving you" she argued indignantly

"I'm not asking" he replied his voice deathly still, eyes never leaving his target. M'gann took a moment to look at the situation and studied it carefully, she didn't feel like she was in a war zone. the only thing she could relate this too was like two wolves watching a downed dear that was too terrified to move, each of them waiting for the other to go after it.

Raven for her part wasn't playing too terrified to move, she actually was. as an empath she could pick up on the emotions of others and the killer instinct coming off of the two was nothing short of palpable. M'gann was done waiting and charged over to raven. the second she moved all hell broke lose


	31. devils gambit

M'gann panicked as a series of gunshots rang out and braced herself for the pain when she lost her balance and fell face first into the dirt. she looked back and saw that ocelot had tripped her and fired at Deathstroke causing him to displace. "Go" he barked at her as she scrambled towards raven and threw up a shield around them just in time to hear several cracks as bullets impacted the side of her shield.

Deathstroke was ruthless but Ocelot was cunning. As the mercenary pressed his advantage the boy stayed tantalizingly just out of reach no matter how quick he was the boy was just a half step ahead of him. Close enough to keep his attention but far enough that he couldn't touch him, the boy was even better than he remembered Deathstroke mused as he continued his onslaught but eventually the boy would run out of room and he was interested to see what happened when he was backed into a corner.

* * *

The team was on their was to the source of an omega level Psychic event with several leaguers in tow including Batman himself Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Shazam. Superman would have been there but the league was short handed and he was handling an incident off the coast of California in Jump city. the fact that they were the leagues back up in this situation had different effects on the team.

Kaldur was nervous, he had worked with his king before but this was different, the stakes had never been this high. Superboy was anxious, he had to prove that he was just as good as Superman, good enough to fulfill his purpose of being a replacement if necessary. Wally was excited, he had always wanted to go on big missions with the league and it was finally happening. Batgirl was scared, ever since ocelot had showed she'd been feeling inferior to him in every way and now all her insecurities were being brought to the surface as the rising tension mounted. perhaps the most out of place of them all was Artemis, she was bored, she would be providing ranged support so she would essentially be an observer, besides what could she do against whatever this was.

* * *

Ocelot had his back against the wall and M'gann was in no position to help. every time she tried to move stray rounds would zip by her and she would have to throw her shield up again and was right back at square one. Ocelot knew he'd have to come up with a plan and quick, as Deathstroke charged with words in hand he got an idea. 'if it was a snake it would have bit me' he thought.

'what' M'gann replied

'when i tell you drop your shield and bring it back up immediately' he ordered.

'what's the plan' she asked

'no time to explain, just gonna have to trust me' he replied as he deftly avoided one sword and blocked the other with his knife.

'okay just tell me when' she replied anxiously. Ocelot threw a kick at Deathstroke's right side 'this is gonna hurt' he thought to himself as he braced for impact. just as he expected Deathstroke struck him just below the rib cage with the handle of his sword causing him to gasp but giving him the room he needed to wing his left arm around and fire a wild shot at Deathstroke.

"Ocelot" M'gann gasped when she saw the strike Deathstroke delivered to him.

'stick to the plan' he ordered not turning to look at her as Deathstroke rolled out of the way of his gun. Ocelot back stepped on his toes to bound towards M'gann. The mercenary charged him with sword in hand and swung an uppercut with his blade causing Ocelot to roll backwards screaming 'now' in his mind at M'gann who opened her shield for a fraction of a second as he rolled inside it.

'what now' she asked as he came to rest next to her. the answer she received was in the expression of the swordsman, though she couldn't see his face she could make out an emotion in his one good eye as it widened in panic. she followed his gaze to see a small black ball on the ground, she quirked an eyebrow at if for a fraction of a second before she heard a deafening boom that knocked the mercenary asunder.

M'gann was surprised her shield held against the explosion that came from the ball "the hell was that she asked the boy" Ocelot didn't answer her however, instead he grabbed Raven and M'gann by the arm and broke into a dead sprint away from the scene of the blast.

"ya think you got him?" raven asked as they were running.

"no" he answered flatly "but i think i managed to piss him off, you two get out of here"

M'gann was beyond the point of arguing and simply threw raven's arm over her neck and flew away as fast as she could.

he watched to make sure they got clear when he heard a voice behind him "it seems you've cost me my prize boy, i guess i'll just have to settle for the consolation". he turned to see Deathstroke looking down at him from on top of a car "come boy, show me what you can do with those injuries" he finished beckoning the boy to attack him with one hand and a sword in the other.


	32. rebel spirit

Richard glared at the mercenary bidding him to attack before beginning to shift slightly to his right with tanto in hand while Deathstroke came down from the car and mimicked his actions. the two slowly circled each other getting ever closer like watching a train crash in slow motion as disaster got closer and closer. with a heavy crashing sound Ocelot and the one eyed monster lunged at each other locking blades before separating again. this time it was ocelot that took the offensive switching the grip on the knife he plunged forward hoping to put the mercenary off balance but to no avail as Deathstroke reached past the blade and locked his arm behind his back before dropping an elbow on it dislocating his shoulder.

Ocelot reached down and grabbed his gun off of his side before aiming it behind him and firing wildly but all he managed to do was force Deathstroke to break his hold. on a good day Ocelot might have been able to put up a fight that the cyclops would never want to go round two of but today was not a good day, already tired and injured from being forced to fight the mercenary on his own terms to keep his attention with bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder his one and only priority was survival. He grabbed a handful of shuriken and threw them in an arc at Deathstroke while dropping caltrops forcing the mercenary to break the relentless offensive he'd been waging since he had made his presence known.

* * *

M'gann flew away just as fast as she could until she almost flew headfirst into the javelin before she flew back and waved them down as they made another pass. batman motioned for her to link them 'M'gann to batman' she pleaded to no avail, the mans mind was an impenetrable fortress even when he was inviting her in.

"what was that" raven asked obviously perturbed.

"we call it the javelin, its a jet" M'gann replied

"i know what a jet is" raven deadpanned "but that _thing_ whatever it was, it was like an emotional black hole draining all feeling out of the air, i've never felt anything so... wrong" raven explained slightly shaking.

M'gann just quirked an eyebrow "those are my friends, they're here to help"

"okay" raven replied hesitantly obviously not satiated.

the javelin slowed while turning in a wide arc before coming to hover not far from the two girls "explain, now" batman barked as the cockpit of the javelin opened.

"ocelot's in trouble, he needs help now" M'gann blurted out.

"where" batman replied flatly

"this way" the martian replied before flying in the direction of the boy.

"race ya there" kid flash shouted before taking off at top speed running along the side of the building causing the glass to shatter under his feet.

"get in" batman ordered raven who simply nodded before following as the javelin did a one point turn and took off after the two young heroes. as they flew through the city batman asked "what kind of trouble is he in"

"it's bad" raven replied "he called the man Deathstroke"

"DEATHSTROKE" batgirl shouted before looking at batman who narrowed his eyes and gunned the engine on the javelin.

* * *

"not bad boy, you know my offer still stands. join me and anything you want would never be out of reach" Deathstroke offered looking at the panting boy covered in cuts and bruises.

"Sorry, i have a strict policy against dealing with anyone in black and orange body armor" ocelot replied heavily.

"you just made that up" Deathstroke accused indignantly raising a masked eyebrow

"nah, had this crazy girl that did the same thing, just didn't work out" Ocelot replied trying to sound less winded than he really was.

"oh?" he replied amused "and how is little rose these days?" he asked as he charged forward with diving kick

"so you do know her" Ocelot replied backfliping to grab onto a low hanging rafter before swing his weight to perch atop it.

"i don't blame you, she's always been a hand full ever since she was a baby" Deathstroke answered jumping up after the boy who vaulted over him further up into the building while taking a wild swing that caught the mercenary in the arm. Deathstroke however was never one to miss an opportunity and grabbed the body slamming him twenty feet straight down onto the cold concrete. they hit with a sickening thud where Ocelot got the sneaking suspicion that previously cracked ribs were now officially broken.

Deathstroke stood before kicking the boy in the side sending him into a wall where he tumbled into a heap. as the mercenary stalked over to the boy he pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at the encroaching enemy. "well boy, what will it be? join me or die here in this cesspool" Deathstroke asked.

Ocelot forced himself to his feet slowly, Deathstroke admired the boys courage and tenacity, he stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye before taking a deep breath and with all he could muster spit his own blood right in Deathstroke's one good eye. Deathstroke calmly wiped his eye before raising his sword "defiant to the end. i respect a man who lives by his own convictions even if i do not envy your fate"

**Authors note: three updates in one week, the world must be ending. hope ya like it**


	33. cavalry charge

a sickening crack broke the tense silence as the mercenary was sent off his feet and clattering to the ground. on the other side of him was kid flash now holding his sword "hey look souvenir" he said twirling the sword in his hand.

"ah, the second rate speedster" Deathstroke mocked returning to his feet "what, did they send you to defeat me?" he said with a laugh. M'gann arrived seconds later and immediately threw a bulldozer at Deathstroke. "and the martian too, i have to say i'm underwhelmed with the b team" he launched himself at M'gann who just barely managed to get out of the way as the mercenary delivered a punch that bent the steel girder behind her.

as he pulled his fist back he turned to see an arrow aimed for his good eye flying through the air. narrowly dodging he rolled out of the way and looked for the source. his masked eye widened a bit upon finding a green clad blonde headed archer notching another arrow and drawing back glaring at him "you, i did not expect" he said with clear amusement in his voice.

before he could say anymore a small dust storm was kicked up as a kryptonian clone landed with a heavy impact facing him. "come then, it won't be nearly as entertaining but if nothing else it will draw out someone who'd actually pose a threat" he taunted causing the kryptonian to charge at him headlong, Deathstroke flipped over super boy and swept his feet from underneath him causing him to land flat on his back.

the mercenary could not however capitalize as he was immediately forced to dodge an arrow but tripped as kid flash tackled him at the knees "bad move boy" he commented before putting the boy in an arm bar and with a sickening crack the speedster began to scream.

"KID" M'gann screamed pushing Deathstroke away. Deathstroke charged Artemis who fired an arrow, the mercenary calmly caught the arrow like it was nothing before casually strolling up to a now stunned Artemis who was too afraid to move when the mercenary let out a blood curdling scream. Artemis stared wide eyed as the Deathstroke flailed before grabbing a black blob from behind him and throwing it over his shoulder.

wait... that wasn't a blob THAT WAS RICHARD. she looked over the mercenary and saw Richard's knife planted in his back as the mercenary tumbled unsteadily towards the boy but she still couldn't move. that was when HE appeared.

dropping down soundlessly between the boy and the mercenary was the batman with Batgirl in tow. "don't even think it" he said glaring at the one eyed man while Batgirl stood behind him ready to back him up at a moments notice but obviously not eager to fight him.

the mercenary took a look around assessing his options carefully, he couldn't fight the batman in his current condition but he could make the bat not follow him he thought to himself before jumping backwards and dropping a grenade at his feet. Batman threw his cape around himself and Batgirl to protect them from the blast as M'gann put a shield around herself and kid flash while Superboy shielded Artemis by throwing himself around her.

when the smoke cleared Deathstroke was gone, that's when Artemis saw the blood "OCELOT" she yelled running over to him. how had it slipped her notice that no one had protected the downed boy from the blast. as she looked him over she saw blood flowing from his leg.

"hey 'mis, you alright" he asked with weazing breaking his sentence to something almost incoherent as he was quickly losing consciousness

"no, no, no, no, no" she exasperated in panic as he began to close his eyes "keep those baby blues on me you hear me ocelot" she pleaded. he didn't respond "ocelot" she begged "OCELOT".

"move" said a voice from behind her. she turned to see the girl calling herself raven running up to him and shove her out of the way. under normal circumstances she would have done something in return but with Richard's life on the line she'd try anything. the girls hands began glowing with energy as she put her hands on his leg and to the amazement of all his bleeding began to slow until it almost completely stopped.

"GO GET THE JAVELIN" Artemis barked at Batgirl who jumped and ran off to get the javelin.

**Author's note: a little delay this time, sorry about that. next time things come to a head in unexpected ways**


	34. hospice

back at the cave everyone sat in tense silence red tornado had forbidden them from entering the med bay as he performed surgery with the precision only a robot could. it was give and take every step of the way even now hours later they still didn't know if he'd survive.

"ERROR, ERROR, UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY DETECTED" the computer blared through the speakers causing the team to jump to their feet. the clacking of heels could be heard as they waited for the intruder to enter the room.

they waited in tense silence until an angry woman in black leather walked in and ignored them completely before fixing a bone chilling glare on Artemis and Batgirl and asking "where". Batgirl remained frozen in shock while Artemis looked at the ground guiltily before numbly pointing to the med bay.

"i'll show you", Aqualad offered obviously guilt ridden.

"you're not gonna wanna be there for this one kid, its gonna get ugly" she said before progressing on her own towards the med bay.

as Selina walked to the med bay the clacking of her heels on the tile floor was the only sound that broke the tense silence. the team breathed a collective sigh of relief when they heard the med bay door's magnetic locks close after her only to be put on edge again as they heard a large crash. Artemis bolted for the door and yanked it open to see batman doubled over in pain on his knees with Selina standing next to him fists still curled tightly and face twisted into a snarl as she glared down at the batman.

"go" he ordered at Artemis and the others who'd followed hot at her heels and were now standing behind her in the doorway.

"no" Selina growled "they should stay, their just as much a part of this as you are"

as the two glared at each other in silence a mumbled groan came from the far side of the room. "can you two do this somewhere else" ocelot complained sitting up.

"please refrain from moving as it could agitate your wounds further" came red tornado's metallic

"oh kitten" Selina cooed "what did you get yourself into" while stroking his hair.

"it's nothing" he whined pushing her and her motherly affection away. "hey Artemis, can you get me some water" he said turning his gaze towards her

"yeah, you need anything else?" she asked tentatively

"nope" he replied "just water thanks" he said as she turned to leave

"what happened" Selina said the harsh tone returning to her voice as she turned back to Batman

"Deathstroke happened" batman replied watching Selina go rigid

"you sent a bunch of kids after Deathstroke?" she barked incredulously

"The league was short staffed and he wasn't supposed to be there" batman replied flatly

"i don't give a damn if he was supposed to be there or not, he was" Selina growled

"seriously, anywhere else, no, nothing?" ocelot sighed giving the two bickering adults a pointed look.

the two stopped to look at him before Selina turned back to Batman and said "this conversation is not done" then turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"noted" he replied.

as Artemis returned with a bottle of water in hand she almost ran headlong into Selina as she left the door. "keep an eye on him for me would you, you know how he is" Selina said before heading back to the Zeta tube.

"yeah" Artemis replied numbly "no problem"

**Author's note: no this story is not dead, i just had to go on a trip for 2 months but now i'm back and back to writing **


	35. nobody expects the inquisition

"you should rest" Artemis said getting up from the seat next to the bed and walking to the door.

"no i should have brought my phone" he jokes before turning over.

"that's gonna leave a mark you know" she said pointing to the newly forming scar on his shoulder.

"yeah, i'm not that worried about it, it'll go nicely with the rest of them" he laughed

"i'm serious, you could've been killed" she barks. she immediately regrets using such a harsh tone with him and her voice softens "i care about you, don't go getting yourself killed, alright"

"it's a dangerous job arty, both of us know that not everyone gets out of this alive" he says finally being serious

"i'm not worried about everyone. even if it's just a few of them, i want to protect the people i care about" she replied just above a whisper.

he smiles at her in that sad smile that melts hearts and sways minds and says "i'm not going anywhere, i promise"

she smiles and it lights up her eyes before walking out the door and turning the light off on her way out. Artemis makes her way to the common room where batman is standing stoically and staring down raven "now that we're all here it's time for you to start explaining" he says using his gaze to tighten his grip on the situation.

raven however seems unfazed by the glare and begins to explain. something about her father and how he's an asshole, shocker. something about the end of the world, great because they hadn't had enough of those in the last few years. as she drones on and on Artemis zones out and eventually falls asleep still standing up. she is awoken by a scoff and opens her eyes to see Batgirl standing in front of her "what do you want princess?" she groans.

Batgirl just stares at her for a second before walking past her and commanding Artemis to follow "priss" she mutters under her breath before walking after her. Batgirl takes a left in the hallway and into an empty room "alright" Artemis sighs "i'll bite, whats this about"

"wanna tell me who old blue eyes is" Batgirl asks outright

"what are you talking about" Artemis sighs

"back there, after he got hit you said he had blue eyes. that means you've seen him without the mask, who is he" Batgirl asks doing he best batman impression.

Artemis' eyes widen at the realization before she glares back at Batgirl "eat a dick, that's who" before turning to leave

"i'll find out one way or another" Batgirl shouts after her "better to come from a friend than someone else, crock"

Artemis stops dead in her tracks "so that's how you wanna play this?" she asks with a growl walking over to her. until this point Batgirl hadn't noticed the size difference between the two, a fact she became keenly aware of as Artemis towered over her "trust me little girl, that's not a road you wanna go down with me, and really not one you wanna get within 10 miles of within with him. worst i can do is hurt you but if you drive a wedge between him and the rest of the team and he decides to go darkside, lets just say it would be bad"

Barbra stands the struck speechless as Artemis walks away turning the light of after her leaving the younger girl in the dark both figuratively and literally as she ponders just how dangerous of a situation she just put herself in.


	36. unwanted visitor

Being a thief teaches you a lot of things like how to wait, you spend lots of time alone just waiting and watching learning everything you can to give yourself every edge possible. As a result of patience you pick up a few tricks to cure boredom but after you've gone over every word known to man in seventeen languages and done a complete tactical analysis of your surroundings to the point of judging millimeters you start to look for anything else to do. As Richard sat on his hospital bed in the cave reading a book or trying to at least. one can only read for so long before the words on the page begin to blur together. the longer he sat in this bed the more anxious he got, he was itching to do something, anything would be better than sitting here at this point.

But alas it just wasn't in the cards with his robot keeper not allowing him more than a few feet away from his bed. he stood up and hobbled over to the book case in the corner of the room and returned the book to the shelf, when he turned back around to get back in his bed the door behind him opened "i was just putting a book back, don't get your metal panties in a bunch" he sighed

"good to know" said a deep booming voice behind him. Richard turned and on pure instinct threw a knife aimed for the heart but it was stopped short by a large pair of fingers as it was caught mid air. the two men just stared at each other for a second before the realization hit and the older man spoke "Bruce told me you were dangerous but i guess seeing is believing" he said putting the knife on a nearby table "i'm Clark"

"superman" Richard acknowledged coldly "i know who you are, what i don't know is why you're here"

Superman was slightly stunned by the boys attitude "you know you remind me of a friend of mine"

"that's a bold claim considering you only just met me, or is that a kryptonian thing" Richard said his tone slightly mocking

Superman had expected him to be in awe and while not disappointed he was taken aback that he didn't have the advantage in the conversation "no, its more of a skill you pick up over the years, nice throw by the way if it was anyone else they'd be in some serious pain" he says with a slight pause before leveling his gaze at the boy "or more likely dead"

"if you're here to try and give me lessons on morality then you're wasting your time" Richard replies as he sits own on the edge of the bed with his arms propping him up as he reclined slightly.

"you know the justice league doesn't kill" superman said watching his reaction for any inconstancy

"and how far has that gotten you" ocelot deadpanned "how many time has the world almost come to an end not just by sociopaths but by repeat offender sociopaths"

"we can't become them to stop them" superman replied

ocelot sighed "you came here for a reason, and i doubt it was to discuss the ethics of the job so what do you want"

"fine, you're unstable violent and dangerous" superman replied flatly "i don't think you belong here"

"that makes two of us" ocelot laughed "i don't exactly play well with others"

"then why are you here" superman asked

"because my robot nanny won't let me out of this room" ocelot deadpanned.

"you won't make this easy will you" superman sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"nope" ocelot replied flatly "if you were hoping for straight answers and tidy endings, you're in the wrong place, why don't you go back to your space tree house for milk and cookies with all your other club members where there's an established set of good guys and bad guys but this cave is dedicated to covert ops, its full of secrets and lies and whatever else it takes to get the job done"

"i'm aware that the covert ops team is allowed certain... liberties in its missions but that doesn't" superman explains.

or tries to only to be cut off by ocelot "don't you have to go pull a cat out of a tree somewhere" he mocks.

"there's no arguing with you is there" superman sighs frustrated

ocelot just grins at him "that cat ain't gonna save itself"

superman turns and walks away feeling like the young boy and bruce are more alike than he did when he walked into the room.


End file.
